Make Me Human Too
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Ikuto is a cat  no news there  but I havent read many where he is a 3000 year old undead cat. and Amu just so happens to be the first witch he's met since the one who turned him died over 2000 years ago... will she find a spell and be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

Make me Human too

I do not own Shugo Chara and I never will. I am just the proud owner of this small story that I've twisted to fit my own personal want.

I have been through many a century and many a home. People love cats, and I don't know why… it's not like I'm a huge fan of people, well I was- before I was turned into a cat of course. But running around the towns and watching the world evolve, it's been an experience no other human or cat has had so I guess I should be thankful for my curse when I look at it like that.

I can't die though. Seriously, I was once used as a chew toy for a dog and I didn't die, I've been hit by cars and I've been trampled by a stampede of buffalo a while back. Yet there I was; black fur still attached, light blue color around my neck signaling I belong to someone- though I refused to go 'home' at nights.

Thinking back now it was a good time of my life around the Halloween of 2000, the details still clear in my mind:

I had just scurried across a street, blue collar fastened around my neck and paws almost gliding across the concrete as I headed back to the family that decided to call me theirs for that moment in time.

Superstitious people crossed the sidewalk as small children with smiled on their faces tried to pet me and catch me before their mothers pulled their hands away. "No sweetie, you don't touch dirty kitties."

That just angered me. I was no dirty, there was no way I was dirty, and I had just given myself a bath on the high office building just down the street. Rolling my eyes I hopped up onto a bench and then up onto an awning so I wouldn't be bothered by parents saying I was a nuisance or children pulling my tail.

Getting to a street I had to cross I hopped off the awning and stood at the cross walk with a bunch of people crowded the edge of the street; one mans foot pushing me onto the street as a truck was coming towards the road.

I panicked for a moment, remembering the child that had been standing beside me actually ignoring me as the large truck came barreling down. I didn't want to be hit here, it'd be too hard to get back up and just walk away at night- after being run over repeatedly.

"Hey kitty get off the street you little cutie." before I saw anything or anyone I was lifted into a strong embrace and was moving, a manicured hand rushing me across the street as the girl avoided cars and mini vans with ease.

The girl holding me stopped on the street and I was turned, seeing a beautiful girl with bubblegum pink hair and bright amber eyes looking at me with concern. "Silly kitty, why were you on the road? Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

She must have thought I looked cute because she let out a giggle before she tucked me back under her arm, hand supporting my chest and the rest of her arm supporting the rest of my body properly- what is it with people and holding cats like babies anyways?

"I know… I don't get why they do that, it must be really annoying being coddled." her voice ringing and for a moment I thought she was talking into the Bluetooth I had seen before I realized that she answered my question.

'You can hear me?' my head turning directly up to look at her and she just smiled "Yep. I can hear you. Common, I better take you home before your family gets worried kitty- I mean…" she used her free hand and grabbed the small tag attached to my collar and flipped it back and forth looking for the name. "Alfred? Are you serious?"

'Yeah right, ha! If you can hear me at least know my name is Ikuto. Stupid people gave me the wrong name… again.' I heard her giggle again before her eyes zeroed in on the tag again. "I better take you home; it's only a block from my house after all."

I wanted to protest and I tried, but she just talked me out of it. Said I'd make the girl I lived with upset if I 'ran away' though I couldn't have cared less with how that little spoiled-brat princess treated me.

It irked me that I'd never seen her around before, and the fact that my beautiful- yes I'm considering her mine -pinkette had never been seen with my eyes before. I recognized the uniform she wore- it was for the local high school across town that I had gone to every now and then, some of the kids would pet me and give me food scraps if they thought it was alright… but I learned really quick to stay away from the elementary schools after one kid brought me into the teacher and she called the SPCA… lets just say I made a daring getaway and made it out with barely my life intact.

For the next few days I walked around the neighborhood trying to find out which house my beautiful lovely lived in and came up empty. There was one house where I thought she might live, but it turned out to be an old man and his twenty year old girlfriend… kinda make me wonder if there is a name for a man-cougar.

Finally it happened, I found her walking home from school one day, she must have run out of other ways to come because I finally caught that wonderful head of pink hair walking back down the street, her black uniform making her hair pop out that much more, and I could tell my blue eyes were narrowed as I watched a blonde haired boy walking down the street beside her, reaching to move his arm around her waist.

Unable to contain my distain for him I hopped off the roof I was on and rushed towards them, hopping right up onto the fence beside her head and smirking over at the blonde boy who was glaring at me as she gasped at my sudden appearance, and I realized I'd like doing that to her in the future.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" I just smiled trying not to answer her question in my head and she gave me a confused face before stopping, me and the blonde followed suit and she reached out for the collar around my neck, flipping it over and seeing the name.

"Amu… that tag said Alfred… besides, who'd name their cat Ikuto?" I let out a hiss and he yanked Amu away from me making me stop immediately. 'Che, stupid Kiddie-King why can't he go play with his toy knights? I need to talk with you. Now.'

I watched as Amu's face turned serious and she yanked her hand out of the boys "Tadase, I can walk the rest of the way home, I'll see you at school again tomorrow, alright?" the Kiddie-King: Tadase as I was informed, glared at me before giving my Amu a sickeningly sweet smile and leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

I held back my lunch and a hiss watching him press his lips to her blushing red cheek and turned my head away not wanting to watch as she timidly said a goodbye to him and turned back towards her house. "Common Alfred, I'll take you home to your masters… and sorry for calling you Ikuto, I thought you were my other neighbors cat." she walked passed me rubbing just between my ears and I started following her again realizing that I'd have to act like a tame housecat around other people like I had to inside 'my house' with the people who were feeding me.

"So… what do you need to talk about Ikuto? I'll try and help if it's something I can help with." I looked over at her, hopping over a support post and keeping my eyes on her as we traveled towards the park that was close to my house, possibly close to her house.

'I need you to help me get back to normal… I don't want to be a cat anymore.' she stopped and I followed my pinkette's lead and stopped on the next post that was a foot ahead of where she stopped, I sat down and looked at her, deep blue eyes looking into her amber pools of beauty that mesmerized me.

"Ikuto… I'm still in training, I don't know if I could do something that big… if you're still alive period then this was a spell cast by a very powerful witch. And I'm just a beginner." I noticed as she started to fiddle with her fingers and realized that she wasn't cool and spicy anymore but shy and timid.

I looked down her uniform and noticed that the way she had her skirt over a pair of bright red leggings that matched her tie and the long sleeved shirt that hugged her body nicely, all curled up in a timid position with one legs bent in front of the other and her arms coming together to poke her fingers together in front of her chest as she looked down at her joining and disjoining fingers.

Before I could take in all her facial appearance at that moment she had begun walking again as if forgetting me completely. I hopped off the post and crossed the street with her, looking like I was gliding over the cement as I hopped up over the curb onto the other sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, keeping up with her long strides as she moved towards the swings.

'Amu… I didn't mean to upset you if I did… its just- I haven't seen another witch in so many years, and all the others didn't know what I was saying. I'm not going to lie; I'm the equivalent of a vampire for cats- though I promise I don't drink blood. But I've been alive more then three thousand years this way, and I'm just so tired of it. If there is any chance that you could help me, I'd be greatly appreciated if you could try and find a spell for me to carry incase I run into a witch that can help.' she shook her head sitting down on the swing and hiding her face with her hands.

"I-I cant… please, I can't do this Ikuto… I can't get into the book. My mom hasn't let me look at anything that complex, she wants me to learn the beginners' book first… I can't even make a flower into a cup yet!"

I couldn't stand seeing her look so upsetting, so aside form my better judgment and normal behavior I walked up to her and pushed the top of my head against her leg and continued to walk around her, rubbing my side against her legs trying to get her to lift up her arms so I could sit on her lap. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, please just don't cry… I might have lived forever but I can't deal with tears.'

I felt her moving and then I was in her lap in a moment and she had her arms wrapped around me, my head on her shoulder and her face in my side. "I'm s-sorry, I-I'm supposed to b-be better. B-but I can't s-say the words right."

I couldn't help but nuzzle my nose into her neck and sniff a couple times as she started stroking my bluish black fur coat. I let out a sigh and pushed against her stomach so she would look at me. 'Amu… I don't really know how to say this correctly, but I know that witches live for hundreds of years. But I'm willing to become your black cat and help you with your studies if you'll at least put an effort into helping me change back. I will be the black cat for your children too if I have to.'

I noticed a slight smile cross her face as she let out a scoff and cleared tears from her eyes "Alright Ikuto… I'll try, I really will try. Y-you're going to help me with learning my spells though, right?" I gave a nod and she gave a wide ear to ear smile as she grabbed my up and picked me off her lap and held me up high. "Alright… First thing is first, tonight is your last night as Alfred, go get anything from their house that you want and can carry and meet me back here alright?"

She set me down after she stood up herself and unclipped the collar from around my neck, folding the band and putting it into her breast pocket on her school uniform. "Well… are you going?"

I scoffed and started walking in a circle, looking up at her a few times before stopping and sitting 'I've left too many households to want anything… I don't need a reason to leave one house for another. I don't need a reason to cross continents in boats- though I'll admit I like airplanes more.' she sighed returning back to her cool and spicy demeanor and started walking to what I could only hope was her house.

'Cool… I get to sleep in a bed with a girl for the first time in a couple hundred years… sounds like fun.' I looked up at her with the best smirk I could and she just rolled her eyes "You wish. I do own a cat bed you know. I had a black cat already, but I couldn't hear his thoughts, mom made me get rid of him. Apparently only some cats can be heard by witches. And you must have been turned into that kind of cat."

I just nodded my head as I followed her, glad to be out of that annoying collar that had been put on just that much too tight so I couldn't have eaten anything too fast if I had tried. It felt so nice to walk around with an option; I could only come around when I wanted and I could just feel that she would feed me if I asked for it, or give me a hug if I was lonely and needed it. I just felt so refreshing being able to choose again, with an option of being picked up by the pound a bit of a thrill in my veins.

"So Ikuto, what is your favorite color?" I couldn't help but smirk as I rolled my eyes kind of and sped up to walk around in a circle around her. 'I like blue… and pink. Its becoming one of my favorite colors.' she only rolled her eyes again and pointed down another suburban street before she hopped over me and down the street.

Amu's POV

I don't know what possessed me to agree to him becoming my black cat, I mean sure, I had owned other cats- but I couldn't hear any of their thoughts- they were just pets. And what was worse is Ikuto wasn't even really a cat, and here I am setting him up for generations of hoping that me or one of my children- if I even wanted children -would figure out how to save him.

I got Ikuto inside the house pretty easily, I just told my parents I found a black cat and they were thrilled, wrapping their arms around me as Ami started to chase Ikuto- not being old enough for a cat herself, being only six. I scooped him up and smiled at my parents "Alright guys, I have to go do some training… and I need to learn all about my new cat so don't bother me alright?" my family eagerly agreed to 'keep their special girl happy' and told me that they wouldn't both me until morning when I'd have to go back to school.

'So… don't tell me that you're like their princess. Why I can just imagine your room being pink and frilly and-' I smirked as he was cut off when I opened my door. My room was perfectly normal, a couple band posters on my walls and a large bookcase of the spell books I was allowed to look through.

"I don't believe in frills Ikuto… now I have a proposition for you. If you let me get you another collar I'll put my address on it simply to keep you out of the pound. I don't want to keep you tied down and I know you liked the idea of being free there when I took the last collar off of you, but I don't really want to loose you if you want me to help out with your spell problem."

I waited as he looked at me and hopped up onto my bed, pale pink sheets contrasting so well with him making me want to change to the blue ones instead of having the terrible color touching his fur. 'I guess… you won't put it on too tightly though right?'

Shaking my head I sat down beside him and reached forward to rub his head before he hopped off the bed and walked across my room towards the violin I had up against the wall. 'You play the violin?' I couldn't help but smile at the bewilderment in his face as he looked form me to the case in front of him, large blue eyes almost sparkling as he looked up at me, navy blue fur shining in patches and dirt covered in others.

"Ikuto… I'd hate to say this, but you need a bath." I looked down at where he had been and noticed that there was a brown patch on my pink sheets, thanking my lucky starts for having a reason to change them to match his color. He turned his head towards me and smirked before I heard his mental reply 'I'll go take a bath with water if you play the violin for me Amu.' I could see the smirk on his cat face as he walked back over to me, leaving a light dust colored trail on the carpet from his foot steps.

I ground my teeth together trying to keep my cool as I tried not to shudder from how his voice sounded when he said my name. I just nodded my head trying to hold back the blush as I hopped up and reopened my bedroom door "The bathroom is the first room on the left. Take your time and use the tub so I don't have a sink to clean out until tomorrow. I'll change my sheets and get the carpet cleaned up while you do that alright?"

Ikuto just nodded as he walked into the bathroom with a swagger that I had never seen a cat give before he was out of my sight and I let out a sigh shutting my door and leaning against it. "Oh man… why do I want to kiss a cat? For goodness sake, I shouldn't be feeling like this. I like Tadase; he's the guy for me, my prince." I let out a sigh thinking of my boyfriend who didn't like the nickname I'd given him- even though I was the only one who could call him that -and sighed before stepping forward and starting to take the pink sheets off my bed I never really liked to begin with.

A while passed and I had gotten my room cleaned up and homework started when Ikuto came walking back into my room, completely dry and looking like he was the king of the world, walking up to the edge of the bed and sitting back before springing forward and stepping up to me, cross-legged in the center of my bed.

'I see you have blue sheets too… good to know we share the same taste is favorite colors Amu.' his voice a purr again as he sat down and gave me big eyes that said he was just trying to bug me. "No, I don't like pink. My first favorite color is green, and my second is blue, then it's pink… but not pastel pink, I like hot pink." Ikuto nodded his head and curled up at my side 'I hope you don't mind… but I'm tired and going to sleep." I just nodded and went back to my homework, trying as best I could not to pet Ikuto as he slept.

I stopped in the middle of my English homework looking down at him, he was purring and his face was so peaceful and he looked cute that I couldn't help but pet him, watching as he nuzzled my hand with his head and I heard a mumbling sound that I must have been thinking of.

With a smile I continued stroking his navy blue fur as I did my homework before turning in for the night, not bothering to move him to the cat-bed I had on the other side of the room and just letting him lay down beside me when he whimpered from loss of heat.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that Ikuto wasn't there and I rolled over, stretching out my muscles as I looked around the room, wondering where Ikuto had gone and what I was going to have for breakfast.

'Your family left.' I jumped hearing the voice and feeling the paw step on my face, snapping my eyes open to look Ikuto in the face, seeing what could only be described as a smirk playing on his cat lips.

"What do you mean they left? Left where? For what?" I only heard him scoff as I got up rubbing my head 'They left for the day, something about an Ami having a party to go to… and something else about books and studying. Don't you remember talking to them?'

I shook my head as I stretched out again "No… how am I supposed to remember that when I was asleep?"

'Dork, you had a conversation with your mom. Common, I found some stuff I want you to use to make my breakfast.' opening my eyes and scowled at him "Why should I make you food before myself? Besides I need a shower and to get dressed for school." I watched as Ikuto stopped and the smirk he had dropped and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

'What do you mean you can cook for me? I've had cat food and garbage stuffed down my throat for the last two years… and you can't make me a simple egg and piece of toast?' I let out a long sigh and nodded "Alright… I'll do that as soon as I get out of the shower." he gave a smile before nodding and running out of the room like a kitten.

Normal POV

Ikuto got into the living room and hopped up on the couch, a large smile on his face as he got to the TV remote and started flipping through channels, actually liking the fact that there was no dog at Amu's house threatening to eat him if he did something like that.

'Hey… who are you?' Ikuto hopped up onto the back of the couch with a hiss, not expecting to hear another voice. He looked around the room for the source of the voice but couldn't see anything, almost thinking he hadn't heard it he went back to channel flipping.

'I asked you a question Mr. the Hinamori's don't have a cat, not since they gave that last cat to the SPCA. Are you the new one for the girl?' Ikuto caught the direction the voice was coming from and looked up to see a small deep navy blue kitten on the outside window sill, large face and big paws holing his head above the section of window holding the glass in place.

'The question should be who you are… what are you talking about and what you're doing here at my Amu's house.' Ikuto glared as he ignored the remote and started heading towards the window to speak with the kitten who he noticed was wearing a collar with a large yellow cross on it, fur on his head messy like human's spikes and face innocent like a child.

'I'm Yoru! I'm talking about the four other black cats that the family has given away to other people and the SCPA. They haven't owned a cat for more then a week and they all love her before they leave. So many cats are heartbroken when they give her away that it sometimes makes me cry too. And as for being here, Amu usually gives me a little something for breakfast.' Ikuto glared at the little cat looking for a way to open the window 'Why should I let you steal her affection? She's mine you know… you can't have her.' his ears flattening back as his back started to arch.

'I don't want to be her cat… she found me and took care of me for a few weeks a while ago. But I ran away… I don't like being stuck inside a house.' Ikuto scoffed and sat down; eyeing the small kitten that he had to admit was cute 'So… you just want some food?' Yoru nodded his head and Ikuto sighed, moving over to the side of the window and pushing a button with his paw that unlocked it.

Ikuto pushed the window open enough for the kitten to get through and hopped back down, walking over to the couch and getting back to his channel surfing 'You might as well come and join me, she isn't going to be down for a few minutes to make food.' Yoru nodded and hopped over, sitting in front of the couch and looking up at Ikuto wondering how he was going to get up.

'Why don't you just jump?' Ikuto's voice cold and stoic as he looked down with bored eyes. 'I can't… I'm too small.' Yoru scrunching his face in concentration before trying to leap up and only getting a stair height off the ground.

With a sigh Ikuto hopped off the couch and grabbed the blue collar at the nape of Yoru's neck before hopping back up with the small cat. 'So… can Amu actually hear you?' Ikuto nodded, going back to his spot and hitting the channel button again.

'Cool… did you know she got this collar for me? So if they ever pick me up they'll drop me off here and I'm free to go again?' Ikuto nodded wondering if his collar was going to be a big yellow cross like that. He wasn't religious but the idea of having a religious cross around his neck was unsettling to him, even though Yoru's didn't look religious one bit.

"Ikuto! I'm down, where did you- oh! Yoru… I didn't think you'd be here this early… woke up early again didn't you?" Amu reached over the pet the small kittens head and Ikuto stood up and pushed his head under her hand. "Spoiled brat." Amu rolling her eyes as she turned towards the kitchen, stopping the continuous petting Ikuto was receiving.

Ikuto took a moment to look down at Yoru 'Mine.' his voice final as he grabbed the collar again and began walking into the kitchen carrying the small deep blue fur ball.

"Thanks for letting him in Ikuto; sorry for taking so long, I got a text from Tadase saying he was going to be here in ten minutes to walk me to school." Ikuto bristled and Tour just meowed before turning to Ikuto 'You know they've been dating for like, three years right?' Ikuto just looked down with a smirk and replied in a calm voice; 'Three years ends today.'

"What was that Ikuto?" looking up he smiled and grabbed Yoru's collar again before hopping up onto the counter and setting the kitten back down. 'Just that for every day that comes along, three years of time between one day and the day you're on has passed.'

'No Amu! He wants to break you and Tadase up! Please, if you could ever hear me learn how to hear me now!' Yoru looking at her and pushing on Ikuto for him to tell her what he was saying. "I'm sorry Yoru… I still cant here you. Do you know what he's saying Ikuto?"

With a smile Ikuto nodded 'He's saying he agrees whole-heartedly with me and my profound wisdom.' Amu just rolled her eyes getting that he wouldn't tell her and went on to making them all a bit of food.

All three were sitting down at the dining table eating their breakfast when there was a knock on the door and Amu hopped up, running to the door. Ikuto hissed when Tadase walked into the living room, upset that he didn't have time to pee on the eggs Amu had made for him in the short time.

"Whoa! I didn't know you got a cat Amu." shock and disgust written on his face as he looked from me to Yoru. "Well, you know me, I love cats… this is Ikuto and Yoru."

"You mean Ikuto as in the cat with the Alfred tag yesterday?" Amu shook her head "No, I thought Alfred was my Ikuto, but he wasn't, so when I came home I found my Ikuto and remember; Ikuto doesn't have a collar yet." she gave a meek smile and scratched the back of her head as she grabbed his hand "Common, we're going to be late, you can grab your breakfast and go right?"

Tadase nodded and Ikuto decided to follow until Amu shut the door on him. "Stay home and look after Yoru for me Ikuto!" her voice ringing through the wood of the door.

'Yeah right!' Ikuto hopped up to the window and slunk his way out of the opening, running down the street after Amu and Tadase. He shadowed the couple with a sick feeling in his stomach, ready to run across a street to get to the other side for the school if he had to.

"I'll be right inside Tadase, I know you have student counsel… and I want a little more fresh air." Amu's voice kind and relaxed as she turned to her boyfriend of three years. "Alright sweetie, see you in class." Tadase kissed her cheek and Ikuto had to turn away and gag, he'd rather be throwing up a hairball rather then watching that.

"Ikuto… you get out here right now Mr." flinching Ikuto ducked back under the bush he was beside and crouched into a position readying himself to dash if she were to look under that direct bush. "I know you're out there Ikuto, now come out and tell me why you think it necessary to follow me to school."

Ikuto slowly walked out from under the bush and tilted his head. 'So that's where you were going…. I swear I didn't know?' he gave a slightly confused face as Amu rolled her eyes before pointing in the direction of her house. "Get back home… I can walk to school with my boyfriend you know… I don't need my cat following me around like a puppy."

'Fine… I'll head back to the house… just mind telling me what's up with kiddie-king? He doesn't like me or Yoru.' Amu just sighed "Well I cant be rude to him just because you are…. How about you go look through my spell books for a spell that I could just work on perfecting for you?"

Ikuto ground his teeth together before turning towards the downtown area and heading off 'I'm not your pet Amu… remember that'

Before Amu could get another word in Ikuto was halfway down the street and she was chasing after the much faster cat- skipping school for the first time in her life, trying as best she could to keep up with the blue cat that was disappearing right in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. "Ikuto, please wait! I'm sorry!"

Ikuto finally stopped running in the next town over, walking back and forth cussing Amu in his mind hoping she could still hear it. She had called him her pet! A lowly housecat that she could talk to! How was he supposed to take that? He'd gotten that treatment from so many people who didn't know he had been a human once… and there is was; being treated like a pet by a girl who knew he was human on the inside!

Letting out a hiss Ikuto turned to a tree and decided that a small nap in the branches would be a good idea before deciding if he was going to go back to Amu's house or not.

After the first few minutes of trying to sleep Ikuto gave up and hopped off the tree only to stop when a shadow covered him, looking up he saw a animal catcher and he would have paled if he could. 'Fuck.'


	2. Chapter 2

Make me Human Too

**I do Not own Shugo Chara and I own nothing but the story that I have kidnapped the characters for. I'm thinking about putting some anime and manga characters into my disclaimers… reviews are always welcome and Flames are greatly disliked- though I'll still read through them I guess to see if there is any rhyme or reason for you sending them.**

Amu was starting to get worried, she had been out every night until midnight trying to find Ikuto for a week, and there was still no sign of the cat, she had even gotten her parents to ask their black cats; Howl and Shane to look around the block and city for him, but there was still nothing.

Giving up her own search Amu decided to head down to the closest pound and look for him there, ask if anyone had seen a pissed cat that'd most likely hiss and scratch at anyone to get out.

Walking into the SPCA wearing a tight black tank top, top left breast covered in buttons and pink of different bands and events she had gone to, bright red silk tie around her neck and falling to just above the edge of her shirt that came halfway down her bottom, black pleated skirt going to just above her knees and long red and black striped socks coming up to her knees, black clunky shoes with metal clasps and chains jingling with every step.

"Um, hello… can I help you miss?" Amu nodded with a bright smile

"Yes actually. I lost my cat. The cutest little thing, black, slim, the most amazing deep blue eyes… and a temper to rival a drunken sailor. He's probably really angry and hisses at anyone who tried to get close. Unfortunately I haven't gotten his ear tattooed yet or a collar for him. Is there any way you could help me?" Amu stepped up to the front desk with a slightly bored smile as her eyes gauged the dull room that looked happy only because of the images of so many animal pictures that lined the cork board behind the woman and on the walls.

"I'll look… I remember one of our sister buildings in another town saying something about an angry black cat they were thinking about putting down when he scratched a potential owner drawing blood on a little girl before practically mauling her."

Amu gasped and leaned forward "Please, tell me… I have to know. I beg you… they cant hurt that cat!" giving a nod the woman pointed to the door off to the side "Just in case, you can check the kennels as I call… I'll let you know as soon as I've found out." Amu nodded and walked to the door determined to find Ikuto that day or she'd not stop until she did find him.

"Stupid cat- I mean, boy. Why'd he have to go and do this? Is not like I meant to… he looks like a damn cat for goodness sake! Its not like-" her slight rant was interrupted by her phone going off and a dog barking. Pulling her phone out of her bra Amu held it up to her ear "Hello this is Amu Hinamori."

"Hi Amu-chan. I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me tonight? I was thinking a movie and dinner."

Amu smiled with a bright blush at the offer before letting out a sigh and shaking her head though he couldn't see it "I cant Tadase-kun, Ikuto is still missing, and I promised myself I wouldn't stop until I find him. You understand though, right?"

"Of course Amu-chan! I'd never get between you and your pets! I'll help if you want, I could make some posters or banners if you want- we could even put some stuff up around school and try and find him that way." Tadase knew that Amu hadn't had Ikuto long enough to get pictures, but he knew that Amu didn't know that his offer was empty.

"No, that's alright Tadase… I don't have anything for that. I hadn't gotten a chance to get pictures of Ikuto yet… and I didn't get him a collar… god! I'm such a terrible owner! How could I loose him?" he heard Tadase trying to soothe her,

"Amu, your not terrible, you were going to pick it up after school, you did pick up the collar after school that day. Its not your fault, he just must have gotten out and just run away. It'll be fine sweets, there is nothing too bad that we cant handle, you'll find him, I promise."

Amu nodded her head and took a deep breath "Alright Tadase… I'll call you later tonight when I get home."

"Alright, bye." his voice sweet as he pulled the phone away, not bothering to wait for her reply.

"Bye." Amu rolled her eyes flipping her phone shut and looking into the cat cages that were there. Several black cats, but none with blue eyes and none yelling at her for letting them get kidnapped. "None of you are Ikuto… are you?" one of the kittens just meowed and she smiled, putting her finger through the bars as the small yellow kitten started licking and sucking on her finger "You must be hungry… alright, I'll go tell the lady up at the counter." Pulling her finger back Amu turned on her heel and went back into the main room of the large building that was part animal hospital.

"Oh! Hello, I just finished calling and there is a very aggressive black cat with blue eyes in the center in the next town over. He hasn't let anyone touch him and the people there are starting to think its because he's not fixed. There is an appointment to fix that tonight at five."

Amu looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh god! Please.. Call them back and get them to hold it off! I'll go there right now! Just please, don't let them cut his kiwi's off!" Amu's face going red as she slapped down a fifty dollar bill "This is a donation for your help. thank you! And please, call them back!"

Running out the door Amu was down the street faster then she thought she could. Legs pumping so fast that she thought she was going to stumble more then once. She could feel adrenalin pumping through her system, wondering why the hell she parked her car so far away. She got to her small electrically converted car and opened the driver door, sliding into the seat and jamming her key into the ignition before turning it and speeding down the street.

"Common Ikuto, I'm coming… please don't get castrated!" her heart racing as she tried to get to the next town over before five o'clock hit: ten minutes from her time.

The ten minute drive was spent for Amu freaking out and hitting the gas pedal harder and speeding up her little car until it couldn't go faster without her being pulled over. She parked outside the building that she knew from previous visits and she ran in the front doors "I need my cat! They were going to neuter him! Please, I need to know if he's mind first!" she topped half over the front desk and the woman moved back "What?"

"Please, a woman should have called… I need to know if he's my cat before you neuter him!" the woman behind the desk nodded "Yes, we received a call, but we're sure that the cat's behavioral problem is rooted to the fact that he hasn't been neutered. The surgery is going on right down the hall, should be just starting."

Amu pushed away from the counter and walked over to the doors. "Wait! You cant go in there! You're not-"

"My parents are the number one benefactor of this community! Now back off and let me see if that is my cat!" before waiting for the woman to say anything else Amu burst through the doors to the hallway, praying that she wasn't too late.

She passed several windowed doors before she finally found one with a small black cat laying down on the table. Gas mask already on his face and doctor prepping for the surgery.

She opened the doors and started fake coughing instantly. "Hey! You cant be in here! Greg get her out!" when the man advanced Amu decided coughing wasn't enough and spat on the floor close to the operating table.

"What is your problem little girl! I'm in the middle of prepping for a surgery here!" Amu nodded shaking Greg off her. "Yes I know… But I need to see if that is my cat. As soon as I know you can either continue or give me back my cat." the doctor growled before setting his scalpel down and moving to the other side of the room.

Amu walked up to the table and moved the gas mask for the cats face, before reaching up and opening one of the eyes, seeing the deep blue shade that matched Ikuto's.

_'I swear to god Amu… if you hadn't come, I would have haunted your family forever… and scratched every single one of them.'_ Amu smiled seeing his smirk there, tiredly there, but there non the less. "Oh thank god! Ikuto!" Amu scooped him up and hugged him to her chest. "I'm so happy I came in time!"

"Miss! Put him down! That cat is very dangerous!" the doctor moved forward but Amu just pulled Ikuto out of his way. "No… he's mine, I'll go pay the fine at the front now. And no, you don't need to cut his balls off."

"B-but! His behavior!" Amu just scoffed, making sure that Ikuto was comfortable in her arms as she rolled her eyes "Like you'd feel better after getting your balls chopped off." the doctor just blanched as Amu walked out of the room with a smirk.

"Hi… I'd like to take him home please." Amu giving the woman at the front a glare. "But Ms. Hinamori… he had behavioral-"

"He just doesn't like other people… I'm willing to pay the fine and another generous donation, just please let me take my cat home." Amu ground her teeth together and when the woman shook her head Amu sighed reaching into her pocket and pulling out the collar she had gone to pick him up; a sleek silver cross much smaller then Yoru's and a this black collar that she slipped over his head, making her address and phone number hidden on the back, but there none the less.

"There… now he belongs to me. Now let me take my cat home. I don't want to do anything drastic but I will if it will keep me from taking him home. don't you want to get rid of animals here? Give them good homes and make sure that their loved?"

_'Amu… please… help, I hurt… my head, the gas, get me out…'_ Ikuto's voice getting quieter as he snuggled into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss… we cannot let a minor leave with an animal without parental consent, no matter who your parents are."

With a smirk Amu pulled her phone out and hit her parents number. The phone only range twice before her father picked up "Hello sweetie… have you found your cat yet?"

"Yes I found him, but the shelter wont let me leave with him… can I get you to cut the automatic payments we make to the shelter every month?"

"Now dear… I'm hoping your only making this call as a bluff for them to let you leave with your cat… I'm not cutting our donations to the shelters."

"Thank you daddy! I'll let you know when you can call the bank back and get the money transferred again." Amu gave a smile and closed her phone, looking at the woman behind the desk. "Can I take my cat home now?"

The woman blanched before nodding her head "Let me talk to your parents and get vocal conformation that you can take the cat and I'll let you go." Amu nodded and re-dialed her dad.

"Hello again sweetie… did they say yes?"

"Of course… the lady just needs you to say I can leave with an animal because I'm still underage. Then you can turn the accounts back on." she heard her father give a scoff before she handed her cell over to the woman, looking down at Ikuto and making sure he was still alright.

"You feeling better yet Ikuto?"

_'Kinda… this place smells terrible though… Are we leaving soon?'_ Amu nodded as she stroked his head "Yeah, we're leaving soon. Just go back to sleep alright?" Ikuto nodded and snuggled deeper into her chest.

"Alright Ms. Hinamori, you can leave with the cat now. Just write down his name here and you can go." Amu nodded scribbling out Ikuto and turning towards the exit "Thank you miss! Have a good day please."

Getting out to her car Amu set Ikuto down on the jacket that she had set up on the passenger seat. "Alright Ikuto… I'm going to take a drive down to the ocean… I think we could both use the fresh air, right?" Ikuto didn't answer, too deep in his sleep to think of even a dream.

When Ikuto finally woke up again he instantly noticed that the salt smell he had been getting in his dream was ocean air, and the sound of waves crashing was reaching his ears, the sound of a distant foghorn going off as a bright light flashed at him for a moment.

"I really should have taken better care with what I said… I didn't mean to upset you, it's just… hard to wrap my head around. The simple idea of a human being turned into a cat… and the magic needed for that, I cant fathom how strong that witch or wizard must have been."

Amu was sitting on the sand, the sky filled with stars reflected on the black ocean like the edge of the world, lighthouse giving the entire area a bright glow twice a minute, waves crashing against the sand in front of her, Ikuto still laying on her jacket beside her. Legs pulled up to her chest and arms crossed over them as she let out a sigh "I don't know what I did to deserve you finding me… or me finding you. But I really want to help, I just don't think I'll be able to."

_'I'm sure you'll figure out a way… after all, I know where a lot of wells are.' _Amu looked down at Ikuto and scoffed "Its will, not well."

_'Tch, tomato potato.'_ Amu just let out a sigh and reached over petting Ikuto's head "The good news is I found a spell that might work. It'd be a test, and I'd have to get a little stronger first, but I think it's worth a try."

Ikuto looked up and his deep eyes swam as he tried to get up before she held him down "Please… your not nearly strong enough to get up. They used too much gas to put you under… or too strong a gas. You must have put up quite the fight, am I right?" Ikuto nodded before letting out a sigh.

_'Alright… but can we go home soon? Your jacket is comfy and all, and the fact that it smells like you is great, but I really want your bed right about now… and to sleep for the rest of my life.'_ Amu just smiled with a nod as her cheeks flushed when she thought of how cute he looked sleeping "Alright, we can go home now… but don't tell the cops, I'm not supposed to drive after nine o'clock at night." Ikuto just nodded before putting his head back down and snuggling into Amu's jacket for some more sleep.

Amu woke up the next morning by a large surprise; Ikuto hissing his face off and the sound of Tadase cursing- something that she knew would never happen unless a dire situation she was sure. "Ikuto?" sitting up and noticed Ikuto standing on the edge of her bed, ears back, tail raised, and back arched, hissing at her boyfriend.

"Tadase? What are you doing up here?" she blushed as she pulled the blanket up over her thin tank top that showed pretty much everything since she didn't wear a bra to bed. "Your parents said I could come wake you up, I wanted to take you out for the day, they just left for a party with Ami and didn't want you in bed all day anyways… and now your cats trying to skin me alive."

_'Trust me… if I could skin you with these claws I would have by now! God I wish I could skin you!'_ Amu sighed "Alright… I'll be down in a minute. Ikuto, knock it off please. Its too early." Ikuto stopped, sitting up on the bed slightly like a dog with a smirk as Tadase walked out of the room, closing the door again to let his girlfriend change and get ready for the day in peace, deciding to watch some TV while he waited.

Amu let out a sigh as she rubbed her face, trying to get over the embarrassment of having Tadase see her in such a state of undress. _'Amu. I don't want you going out, cant we just hang out? I want to try out that spell you were talking about. And he obviously doesn't know that you're a witch, so wouldn't it be easier to just skip out?'_

"It would, but I haven't been spending time with him since you left… I was spending all my free time looking for you… I even skipped the first day of school when you ran way. I don't know how long I chased you for, but it wasn't long enough I guess."

Ikuto looked down before looking up again shocked, realizing that he really was too much of a cat as he walked over the rumpled sheets of the bed and stood on her lap, rubbing his head against her shoulder and neck as he started purring, trying to convey that he didn't blame her for almost getting castrated. He refused to put it into words so he figured that that'd have to work if she wanted to take it the way he was giving it or changing the meaning.

"Ikuto… why do you have to be so… you?" without another thought Ikuto just hopped off her lap and over to the window before hopping out and moving onto his day of walking around trying to find a good place to take a nap, or a good place to go chase some dogs.

Amu was mumbling to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat "Hey Tadase, do you want an egg sandwich or something?"

Waiting a moment to get an answer but not hearing anything Amu walked into the living room, seeing Tadase on the phone talking to someone, and with a smile she decided to surprise him by sneaking up behind him and giving him a hug.

"No Yaya, I told you I cant go out with you today, I'm with Amu all day today, she finally found her stupid cat and is thinking about her number one again." Amu waited slightly confused as to why Tadase would be talking about going out with Yaya, but shrugged it off as them just buying something for her parents or something school related. "No Yaya, I cant go over to your house tonight either. We cant do anything tonight because my family wants me home and I don't really want Amu to know that we're seeing each other. She's already smelt your perfume on me and I doubt she'll buy it was my mom's again."

Amu blanched, staring at the back of Tadase's head for a moment before letting out a glare "Get out. Get out of my house!" Tadase spun around with shocked light blue eyes, blonde hair flipping as he spun his entire body around.

"Amu! What-what are you doing here?" the question a simple reflex as he snapped his phone shut and stood up to soothe one of his girlfriends. "Amu, please… just relax a little I'm sure you didn't hear that correctly." His mind swimming with a way to make this not what it was and something else.

"Get out of my house Tadase! I heard you perfectly! Your going out with Yaya? That short little slut!" Tadase let out a sigh holding his hands out in a defensive manor. "Amu, just give me a minute to explain please. This is not what it seems to be. We've been going out for three years and-"

"And what? I wont put out so you go to my best friend for a good bonk? Get out of my fucking house!" Tadase didn't move so Amu ground her teeth together, trying as best she could to not loose control of her powers in front of a human. "Take your stupid lying, cheating, fucking bullshitting ass out of my house!"

As he took a step towards her Amu grabbed his arm and tugged him to the door, and opening it with her free hand "Goodbye Tadase… consider us over." she through him out and slammed the door behind him, finally giving in to the powers she was feeling with a growl.

The air around Amu became seriously dense as it started to move, picking up speed and making a slight tornado around her body as her hands clenched and unclenched.

Yoru was sitting outside on the windowsill waiting for Amu to give him his breakfast when he watched the entire scene unfold, including a bit of conversation Amu didn't hear with some dirty talk. That he figured Amu would hate to hear about.

_'I gotta go find Ikuto!'_ Yoru hopped off the windowsill and ran off towards the place he had last seen Ikuto run off to. His little legs pushing him to go faster as his eyes scanned for the slender navy blue cat that he had to find. _'Ikuto! Ikuto! You have to come home! Amu needs you right now!'_

His small voice carrying out over the block as his ears twitched, hearing the sound of some dogs barking and a hiss._ 'Ikuto! Amu needs you!'_ Yoru ran into the alley that the barking was coming from and noticed Ikuto running around in circles and about three large dogs chasing him.

_'Ikuto! Amu needs you home right now!' _Ikuto looked over as all the dogs did to, Ikuto let out a sigh as the dogs moved for chasing Yoru. _'Stupid kitten why did you have to yell like that?' _he ran at the small kitten, ducking around the dogs feet and grabbing Yoru's collar at the nape of the small kittens neck.

_'What are you talking about? What am I supposed to do for a human when I'm nothing more then a cat?'_

_ 'But Tadase was cheating on her. And now Amu is about to destroy the house if you don't get there and calm her down! Her powers are going crazy right now!'_ Ikuto nodded and hopped up to Amu's bedroom window from the tree, instantly being hit by a bright light and gust of wind. 'Where the hell is she Yoru?'

'Down in the main entrance when I left!' Ikuto dropped Yoru who quickly ducked under the bed.

Ikuto ran down the hallway and looked down the stairs, seeing Amu standing in the entrance way, wind blowing around her like a fierce tornado and her hair flying everywhere, eyes glowing gold and feet almost a meter off the ground. _'Amu? Can you hear me?'_ Ikuto poked his head through the railings, trying to get her attention.

_'Amu, can you hear me?'_ his mind yelling over the howling of the wind like he'd have to for her to hear his thoughts.

_'What's she doing? Why aren't you down there with her cat? it's a black cats job to control your witch or wizard when their powers go haywire like this!' _Ikuto looked over at Howl and Shane both sitting there with grinning cat faces as they looked down the stairs at Amu. _'She's done this before and you really should get down there before she wrecks the house… last time this happened her parents were here to control it… and we don't have the mental connection with her to stop it.' _their voices sounding more wise then Ikuto thought they would.

_'And how old are you two?'_ his eyebrow raising, or what would have been an eyebrow, raised as he looked at the two.

_'Not nearly as old as you Ikuto, we're just fifty years old- the same as her parents, but the fact is you just know how to be an undead cat, we know how to be a witches cat. So get down there and block out her powers.'_

_ 'I'm not a cat, I've been turned into a cat. So you cant think that I'm really capable of blocking magical powers on my own. The last witch I encountered did this to me you know.'_ Howl and Shane just rolled their eyes.

_'Well if you didn't have some kind of magical properties the spell would have killed you. So go down there and fix it right now.'_ Ikuto just looked at Amu, wondering how to fix something he knew nothing about.

_'Fine… I'll go down there right now and make this all stop.' _Ikuto nodded his head as he crouched down into a pouncing position._ 'I just hope this works with the wind.'_ he tensed his back legs and pounced off the small balcony all three cats had been sitting on, headed right for Amu.

Hitting her in the chest was the idea, just now how he did it; he ended up pushing her down and making her hit her head, but all the wind stopped and the magic that was around her thicker the pea soup dissipated into Ikuto's body.

_'Well that's was new… I've never seen magic dissipate like that before… usually it goes into the air, doesn't it Howl?' _Shane speaking up for the first time and Howl just shrugged _'I guess he really is special, __common, we better go out for a while, I'd hate to be around when the yelling and crying starts thanks to Tada-gay.' _Shane nodded in agreement and they sauntered into Amu's bedroom looking under the bed and smirking at Yoru _'Its alright Yoru, we're going to go out for a while, and we think its best for you to come… want to?'_ Howl giving a kind smile as Yoru nodded timidly, not sure if the wind and magic would start up again.

Ikuto had a headache… correction he had a body ache, every muscle in his body was killing him and he didn't know why, all he remembered was jumping off the balcony-thing overlooking the entrance way to the Hinamori home when everything went wild as he hit Amu's chest and forced her to hit her head on the ground with the force of it.

"Shit, Amu." using his arms to hold himself up Ikuto shook his head and opened his eyes seeing Amu directly under him. "Amu, are you alright? Shit I hope I didn't hurt her." Lowering his head Ikuto nuzzled her cheek with his nose and let out a slight purr "Common Amu, wake up please… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I-Ikuto? What-what happen- Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She pushed him off and for the first time as he raised his arm to rub his head, he noticed that he had fingers, and that they were going through his hair… he had hair, and opposable thumbs! Holding out his hand he saw the slightly tanned skin and long fingers.

'I-I'm back?" he raised his second hand and held it in front of him, smiling at the fact that he had two hands and opposable thumbs. "I'm back! Amu! I don't know how! But you did it!" he looked up and noticed that Amu was curled up in a ball, hiding her face and facing away from Ikuto.

"Amu! Are you alright?" he cawled over to her and she shook her head, face beat red as she kept her eyes shut. "N-naked… your… n-naked." Ikuto paused and looked down at himself before smirking at the fact he was completely back to normal.

"Ha! I'm back! I'm human again!"

"Idiot! Go get some of my fathers clothes on you pervert!" Ikuto just hopped up and smiled "Alright… I'll be back down in a minute… you're not going to die of a nose-bleed or anything, right?"

"Just go!" her voice shrill as she waited for the sound of his foot steps to leave.

As soon as she heard the upstairs door shut she looked up and breathed out a sigh of relief. "I wish I knew what happened… all of a sudden a naked boy with cat ears is sitting on me." she shook her head trying to get rid of the blush.

Ikuto whistled to himself, running his hands over his torso and arms, just getting the feel back for not having fur anymore, and actually having slight abs and wiry muscles. "Damn… I'm back! I love this!" he grabbed a t-shirt had hadn't seen Amu's dad in- since he usually wore business shirts, blazers and dress pants. He also grabbed a pair of jeans that were too big for him with a smirk. "I'm going to hate wearing clothes again… I can just tell." his voice tired despite the fact he was becoming narcissistic.

Getting back down the stairs Ikuto smiled as he walked into the kitchen, Bare feet slapping against the cold tile flooring and up behind Amu with a smirk "Hello Amu." his voice a low purr in her ear as he set his hands on the counter on either side of her.

"Ah! don't do that cat-boy!" Ikuto just smirked as he back up and held his hands up blocking the attacks with the spatula that Amu was trying to hit him with.

"Hey, don't be so upset… I didn't mean anything bye it. And its boy-cat… I was a boy first you know."

"No! you are a cat-boy Ikuto! Look at yourself!" her face red with anger and embarrassment that still hadn't gone away yet.

"I know, I'm hot aren't I?" Amu rolled her eyes and grabbed a spoon off the counter and holding the back towards him "You have ears and a cat tail you dip-stick!" he blinked a couple times before taking the spoon completely shocked.

"No! I cant have cat ears!" but sure enough, when he reached up he felt the base of a large cat ear coming out of his head, and as he trailed his finger tips up the ear it flicked and he was surprised to feel it. "Oh no…" he reached behind him and felt alone his spine before the distinction of fur and a long tail was felt, his fingers being felt by the appendage.

"Oh god… I'm a cat-boy!" Ikuto dropped the spoon and ran back up the stares to the bathroom and through the door open. "Oh god…." Amu climbed the stares behind him and smirked "Yeah… I guess your not so-"

"I'm a fucking god now! Could I be any hotter?" Amu face palmed and let out a sigh. "Never mind… I'll go make some food and look through my books for why this might have happened… and how to get rid of your ears and tail."

"Are you nuts? I want to keep them." Amu just rolled her eyes and nodded "Alright… I'll just go make some food." Ikuto nodded with a smirk as he decided to brush his hair out and maybe fix the clothes so his tail fit without the pants riding low like they were.

Amu didn't know what to feel, she was thankful that Ikuto was no longer a cat, but it meant that he wasn't her black cat anymore. And with the stuff that happened to Tadase, she didn't know what to think about anything at all.

She pulled herself up onto the kitchen counter and put her feet on the island, arms circling around her knees. She buried her head into her arms and started crying, not really noticing that Ikuto walked into the kitchen and froze seeing her sitting there crying.

"Amu…" she let out a slight gasp and as flailed, falling off the counter just to have Ikuto spring forward and catch her. "Are you alright?" Amu was still crying so Ikuto sighed, reaching over and turning off the stove and picking Amu up.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Ikuto just smiled "Bringing you into the living room. I came back for a reason you know." Ikuto sat down on the couch and pulled Amu onto his lap. "Yoru told me what happened."

Amu burst into tears right then and there and Ikuto sighed with a slight smile, glad that he could comfort his best friend and love interest. "He-he-it w-was Yaya… that b-bitch!" Amu's voice loud as she cried on his shoulder, not knowing what else to do but to cling and cry at once.

That night Ikuto sat on the couch, legs out along the cushions as Amu laying on him sleeping, tear tracks down her face and fists balled in her fathers shirt that he was wearing. He was watching a documentary about the wild animals of the African planes.

The front door opened and Ikuto turned his head in the direction, ready to move Amu and spring if need be. "Amu honey! We're home! What were Howl and Shane telling us about you going berserk?"

Her mother stopped talking when she walked into the living room and saw Ikuto sitting there. "W-who are you?"

He smiled kindly and waved with the arm that wasn't holding Amu on the couch. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu's black cat." it didn't sound like he was smug, but his smirk pretty much said that he was smug.

"What exactly is a black cat doing as a human might we ask?" Ikuto shrugged trying not to wake Amu up as best he could before shifting slightly so Amu was more comfortable.

"I don't really know. I was out playing around with some stupid mutts when Yoru- a small black cat that comes around for food from Amu every now and then -and he told me to get back here that Amu and Kiddie-King had a bad breakup and that her powers were freaking out. When I got back Howl and Shane told me what had happened and that having the mental connection with her I was the only cat that could help. I don't really know what happened, but when I woke up again, I was human… well, as human as I am."

Both Mr and Mrs Hinamori looked at Ikuto like he was insane before Amu mumbled something in her sleep making everyone go silent. "Ikuto… help me… please?" her voice not even a whisper as Ikuto let out a sigh and re-circled her with his arm protectively "She's been mumbling that for a while now… and I don't know what to do."

Mr. Hinamori nodded his head and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "Alright… set her down and come up to my study… I'll look through a few books and ask you a few questions to figure out what's gone wrong… or right."

Ikuto nodded before he interjected "Wait… are you going to read my mind? Because I really don't think that's a good thing, I'll tell you anything truthfully, but I think I should be able to filter what I tell you."

"Why?"

Ikuto paled slightly before answering with a cool voice and blank expression "I've lived too long to be giving out information willy-nilly… I don't want to tell you some stuff so sue me." Mr Hinamori just nodded with a slight sigh "Alright. To each his own, I'll see you upstairs."

Ikuto worked his way out from under Amu, giving Ami a slight smile as the young girl smiled and waved at the cat-boy. "The ears and tale will be a secret for us, alright kid?" Ikuto pat Ami's head making the small girl giggle as eh turned towards the stairs, hands in pockets and his shoulders slouched in a very relaxed and uncaring posture as he made his way up to Mr. Himanori's study at the far end of the hall beside Amu's bedroom.

"Yes sir?"

"Please, sit down and call me Tsugumu. And your Ikuto, right?" nodding his head Ikuto sat down in one of the comfortable chairs that belonged to the famous photographer who had pictures published in any type of magazine or newspaper all around the world.

"Yes sir. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Mr Hinamori nodded his head and sat down in his chair "I hope you don't mind if I just call you Ikuto, you don't seem to mind that."

"No I don't sir. So, you wanted to ask me some questions?" nodding Mr Hinamori set his hands in front of him on the desk and smiled "I'd like to know a lot about you… but the basics would be better. Where you were born, when you were turned into a cat- and by who would be nice, a little information about this… attitude that I'm not liking around my daughter."

"Well Mr. Tsugumu. You know my name, I was born roughly in the year one thousand B.C. in what I suppose is now the middle-east, I was a pet to many a great men including Pharos Ramsies one and two- I ran away both times before the mummification process could take place in both cases since it would have meant me being mummified too. I was also a beloved pet cat to great English and French men. Hit by too many carriages and buggies to count, had to swim too many times that I don't want to recall. Um, I was turned into a cat roughly after my seventeenth birthday, the woman across the river from us had decided to experiment on my dog and I got mad… I didn't come out of that argument human. I think Amu called her 'a godmother' for how strong she must have been to have done this. And its my attitude that you don't like but my personality that you'll love once you know it."

"Oh… and your just assuming I'll love your personality?" Ikuto just smiled at the man in front of him and nodded putting his hands behind his head.

Ikuto decided to calm Mr. Hinamori's with a short description of her personality accompanied by his cocky smirk. "I'm happy most of the time, I have a very laid back personality with all the time in the world and a sense to use the time I've given at the moment wisely, I have to admit I have considered suicide before- by trying five times and failing -and I've been in love with the renaissance and twelfth century forever. I will not go after Amu in a romantic way without consulting you- her father -about it first and I listen to said fathers wishes. I'm a strong believer in women's and gay rights, and I love pirates and wish I was back on one of those ships every now and then. And yes, I'm the kind of guy who would take a bullet for someone else."

Mr. Hinamori nodded with a slight smile before taking a deep breath "Alright, now I want to ask you some questions about Amu. First off; what color was the magic hovering around her?"

Ikuto paused for a moment, trying to think of the answer, thinking back to earlier that day, back from his cat eyes and how small the world looked from his small size that he'd been seeing for so long.

Ikuto looked around the room, noticing that for once Books liked small and Desks weren't mountains to hop up on, that a chair was something he lowered himself to and not jumped to get on. That door handles were now possible with opposable thumbs and he could use buttons and zippers, could hold a pencil and finally learn the art of writing since he'd known how to read for so long- all he lacked were the muscle skills for holding and moving a pencil or pen.

"Ikuto… you're spacing out." Ikuto shook his head and looked at Mr. Hinamori with shocked eyes "Sorry… the thought that I can actually do things just hit me… um, the magic in the air, I didn't see anything really, but it looked like everything was tinted green, and blue, and pink at some moments, like it shifted between the colors."

Mr. Hinamori nodded his understanding and thought for a moment before turning around and grabbing a book off his large book case and flipping through pages. Ikuto watched in silence as Mr. Hinamori grabbed a pan and started writing down in a large notebook.

Ikuto's deep blue eyes following his hand as they made the intricate looking letters and sighed.

Looking up Mr. Hinamori gave Ikuto a questionable eyebrow raise and Ikuto just smiled slightly and leaned back, looking away from the intricate letters "Is something the matter Ikuto?"

"Uh no sir… I was just wonder… could you, maybe teach me how to write? I can read, and I know my alphabet… but I don't know how to control my muscles… haven't had thumbs and all." he returned to his smug-ish behavior as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course… would you also like me to put you into school?" for a moment Ikuto couldn't tell if he was saying it sarcastically but when he looked back to the man with the kind smile on his face Ikuto nodded. "Um, I guess… but I don't know what level I'm at. I've had a lot of… owners… who I picked a lot up from, including a physicist who decided to teach physics to his cats, there were three of us and I'm the only one who understood it… so I pretended I didn't." Mr. Hinamori just nodded "Alright… I just have one more question about earlier before I bother you about the future: did Amu's eyes change color?"

"Well… they glowed gold if that's what you mean." Mr. Hinamori looked shocked before nodding with a sigh "I figured… alright. I'll get a couple IQ tests and knowledge tests set up for you Ikuto, hopefully I'll be able to get you into Amu's school for next week- next month at the most, and if your level is too low we can put you into home schooling until your level increases."

Ikuto nodded before standing up "Alright, I'm going to head back and get Amu up to her room… I have a question though… do you like this shirt?" Mr. Hinamori shrugged "I could live without it, I have more t-shirts for when I do wear them. You can have that one before we get you out and get some clothes… until we get you a hat though you'll have to stay inside the house, and hide your tail once we do." Ikuto nodded again and gave a slight bow before walking out of the study and he was instantly attacked by a little Ami.

"Ikuto! Amu woke up and told Mommy something about Tadase then they told me to leave… what happened?" Ikuto just peeled Ami off his leg and shrugged "I don't know, go play or something."

"Will Ikuto play with me?" he paused shocked, he hadn't been asked to play with a young girl since his own sister had asked him that so long ago that it made his chest hurt. "Uh, what do you want to play?" he looked down at the girls bright light brown eyes that were lacking in the bright amber-honey color Amu's eyes had. "I wanna play tea party with Ikuto and Amu's old dollies!" Ikuto tilted his head before giving the small girl a kind smile and picking her up. "How about you and me go play tea together, Amu and your mom probably don't want to be bothered right now. And you really should ask Amu to play with something that's hers, right?" Ami nodded and clung to Ikuto as he walked towards the playroom beside the bathroom and set Ami down so she could get everything set up since the room was in a state of disarray.

Amu walked up the stairs, wondering where Ikuto had gone and wanting to thank him and apologies for doing that to him. She knew he didn't deserve what she through at him, and all on the day that he somehow returned to his human form.

"Well Ms. Hinamori, may I interest you in another biscuit?" Amu paused hearing Ikuto's voice and turned towards the playroom. "Yes I wanna cookie!"

"Now Ms. Hinamori… what did we say about surprising your parents with better manners for dinner tonight?" Ikuto giving the small girl a smile as he didn't move towards the plate of fake cookies. "I'm sorry Ikuto. I'd like a cookie please." Ikuto gave a smile and handed over the plate of plastic cookies for Ami. "There you go Ms." Ikuto gave a smile and grabbed his empty cup pretending to blow on imaginary steam before taking a sip of the fake liquid.

"Ikuto… are you going to marry Amu?" Ami's voice loud and proud as she asked the question. Outside the door Amu gasped and held her hand over her mouth as her face flushed as she tried to listen passed her thumping heart.

"I don't think so Ami. The idea of getting married and having a life is nice… but I just don't think it could happen for me. And I'll admit to you that Amu is a delicate flower that sparks my interest but, I've been a stray cat far too long… and I'm still not even human yet." Ikuto gave a sad smile as he set his cup down calmly and gave off a quiet sigh, ears perking when he heard someone take a few steps away from the door before coming back.

"Hey Ami… mom wanted to see you downstairs." Ami got up with a smile and started to run out of the room before stopping when Ikuto cleared his throat "Right! Sorry…" she walked back to her seat and sat back down. "May I please be excused Ikuto?"

"Yes you may Ami." with that the small girl ran out of the room as fast as she could, yelling to her mom that she was coming.

"How in the world did you get her to do that Ikuto?" Amu's voice astonished as she watched after her sister while Ikuto cleaned up a little "I said I'd play with her again if she used proper table etiquette." Ikuto walked passed Amu flicking the light switch off heading to Amu's room knowing that it was easier to get to the roof from her balcony.

"Hey… I was just wanting to say thank you Ikuto… you listened and dealt with me when I was kind of-"

"Its fine Amu. My ears are always open for you. I'll be up on the roof until dinner… and don't worry, I wont let anyone see me." Ikuto hopped up onto the railing for the balcony before hoisting himself onto the roof and moving up towards the chimney and laying flat on his back, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closing for longer intervals as he cloud watched. Just glad to have his human body back… even if he wasn't there quite yet.

"Ikuto… are you still up there?" Ikuto remained silent, trying to go back to his nap that he had been jostled out of by Amu's voice yelling up to him from her bedroom balcony. "Ikuto… I don't want to climb up there if you're still there."

He let out a silent sigh wishing dearly that he could read her mind like she could his before moving over to the edge and popping his head down, "Yes Amu?" deep blue eyes bored as she hoped back in surprise to his sudden appearance.

"Geeze Ikuto! You could have just answered me!" Ikuto just gave an upside down shrug before flipping over and landing on the balcony in front of her with his smirk that she was learning was a signature to him.

"Well… if you weren't so easy to scare I wouldn't have the urge to do it whenever possible. What's up?" she stared at him for a moment wondering if he always had this attutide before giving her head a slight shake and nodded "Mom wanted to know what you wanted for dinner. She was thinking about fish but-"

"No! please no… I've had enough fish in my life that I don't need anymore for three lifetimes… do you know how many people give a cat fish just because they think all cats like it? I mean sure, I kinda like fish every once in a while, but when you have it every day for three years it becomes a terrible thing that you never want to pass your lips again." Amu nodded her understanding with a smile before turning back towards her bedroom door and taking a couple steps.

"Oh, I'm thinking about going to the mall… want to grab a hat and join me?" Ikuto nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave a smirk as Amu handed him a pink hat.

"You're kidding me ri-"

"If you'd listen to me… hold that for a moment please so I can find one that goes with your ridiculous hair color."

Ikuto just scoffed reaching over and flipping one of her pink locks "Yeah… like I have the ridiculous hair color… at least mine looks black in the dark. Your hair is bubble-gum pink Amu." his voice a low purr in her ear that made her shiver and get a sinking feeling in her gut.

"F-fine… you don't have to come. Forget I offered to actually take you somewhere for clothes and shit." Ikuto realized his messed up instantly and ground his teeth together before just straitening up and shrugged "Its alright… I don't really like the feel of clothes anyways… and they've gotten so… odd and scandalous."

Ikuto spent his day on the rooftop, looking up at the sky and giving the passing clouds a genuine smile, trying to gauge whether or not Amu had heard him talking to Ami about the marriage subject.

About an hour into his relaxing time after Amu had left the house for the mall with her four still really good friends; Kukai, Utau- dating. Rima and Neghiko- also dating. Ikuto felt kind of bad about making her go with two couples and being a fifth wheel, but he wasn't the type of guy to apologies for something that wasn't really his fault, just in his personality to play with people.

An hour into his nap/vegitation time Ikuto's arms and legs started to hurt and he froze, recognizing the pain as the same pain that flooded his veins all those years ago, making his entire body also scream for some kind of pain release as he convulted on the roof.

It felt like all the liquids in his system were being sucked out and his body was shirking into a raisin that he didn't want. He didn't want to feel this pain again, the fact he wasn't screaming this time only because he knew that if he started screaming bloody blue murder that neighbors would start calling the cops. Now he wasn't perfect, and he was yelling out yelps and grunts of pain, but nothing in comparison to the fact that he wanted people in London to hear him screaming about his pain.

Minutes felt like years to him as his body slowly shrunk and grew fur, hands became paws and his legs disproportioned themselves back into that of a cats proportions. Scrunching his eyes shut Ikuto took deep breaths, filling his small lungs with air as he tried not to cry- and yes, cats can cry- he learned that on his first day in a cats body.

'God… that hurt so bad… Amu, what's going on? Oh god… I thought I was back!' he couldn't hold it in any longer and the fur around his eyes started dampening with the salty tears he was letting out of them.

"Ikuto! Its dinner time! Amu isn't back yet but we're still going to eat… you want some now or later?" Midori- Amu's mother called up to Ikuto from the doorway to Amu's bedroom and he just kept crying, knowing that no one can hear a cat cry.

"Ikuto… are you up there?" he waited a moment, not moving but not stopping his crying. "Well… I guess he fell asleep, I'll leave him for now I guess and get Amu to get him when she gets home."

Ikuto waited for the sounds of her footsteps to vanish before even bothering to try and open his eyes, just to have Howl and Shane sitting in front of him. Too few human emotions of their faces for his liking and the blank stares weren't helping.

'Are you alright Ikuto?'

'Tch, I'm fine. I can handle a little pain. Its not like I haven't lived with it my whole life. And that's lord Ikuto to you. If there is anything that I learned from that old bat-lady was that witches cats have a hierarchy based on age- just like witches.'

'But you said yourself that your not a cat.' Howl's face turning up in a bit of a smirk making Ikuto grind his sharp teeth together.

'Well my body doesn't seem to like that idea. So shut up and get out of my sight you pathetic little weaklings." Howl and Shane just nodded their heads respectfully before vanishing off the roof to go tell their owners that Ikuto was once again a cat and marooning himself on the roof away from everyone.

Ikuto didn't even feel like breathing- so he tried not to -it didn't go so well apparently though. He could go a long time without breathing, but it just seemed like the natural thing to do; lungs expand sucking air in, and contract to push the same air out.

When Amu got home Ikuto quietly watched her smiling with her friends, a tall brunette boy had his arm around her waist and another blonde girls waist, his hair wild and windswept while her hair was in long pigtails at the top of her head. Amu's free hand holding onto a small girls hand who had long- almost to the ground long -blonde hair that was curled with straight cut bangs. The small girls arm was link with a fairly tall boys, long black hair that reached to just above his butt with the fact that it was let down.

They all looked quite happy but Amu could tell that there were people missing from the group, and that Amu was still upset about earlier that day as well. Her eyes didn't have the same spark of fire in them, or the slight shine of amber that just kind of glazed her iris… it was hard to watch he decided.

Looking away Ikuto relaxed his neck again and curled his front paws under his chest, wondering why that was such a comfortable position aside from having his head on his front paws when they were dangling over something.

"Alright… I'll see you guys later! No, we have a family friend staying over, and if he wasn't so stubborn he would have come with tonight."

"Well we're heading out to the movies… go ask him if he wants to join you, we can make it a triple date!" the brunette boy giving Amu a thumbs up and wink that held as the girl his arm was around rolled her eyes playfully with a smile.

"I guess I could go ask… but I don't think he's going to say yes… I don't think he really likes public much." Ikuto just smirked as Amu vanished into the house and started calling for him right away.

"Ikuto! Are you still here?" getting up to her room she noticed that the room was empty and went right onto her balcony deciding to check the last place he was. "Ikuto… I'm thinking about going to the movies with my friends. Do you want to join?"

_'I'd love to… but I'm not allowed into a theater.'_

"Don't be ridiculous Ikuto! All we have to do is get you a hat and it'll be fine. No one will know that difference if we hide your tail and-" a navy blue blob crossed her vision and she turned her head as quick as she could to see a navy blue cat sitting on her bed "Ikuto? What happened to you?"

_'Don't really know yet… I was just laying up on the roof when this happened all of a sudden again… but you can still go to the theater if you want. I don't mind not hanging out with you for a night.'_ Ikuto moved across the bed slightly and gave his body a bit of a swagger as he walked to the edge and to the door_ 'I'm going to grab some food… waiting for you takes a long time._' he sauntered out of the room and Amu sighed, realizing she was going to have to switch the movies to studying her books for Ikuto instead of treating him like the animal he wasn't.

With a sigh Amu walked back out to her balcony and looked down at her friends "Hey guys… sorry but I cant go, my guest doesn't want to come and it'd be rude."

"No problem! But your not missing the next one, if I have to drag both you and your guest out of that house I will Amu!" the brunette- Kukai hollered with a wide smile as they all turned to leave.

Rolling her shoulders Amu walked over to her book case and started grabbing out spell books, one for nature spells, one for organic organism spells, animal spells, weather spells, crime spells, beauty spells, money spells, health spells, and knowledge spells. "Alright brain… its time to get acquainted with spells of every kind!"

After the third book Amu rolled her eyes and flopped down onto her stomach on her bed, she wanted so badly to be out with her friends, forgetting about Tadase but it just wasn't happening because she knew that she would be rude to not help Ikuto first.

She planted her face into the book that she was reading and groaned, trying to think of someway to make it easier for her brain to retain everything.

_'You know, I've developed an eidetic memory over the years… I could help if you want.' _Amu looked up and noticed Ikuto sitting on the floor of her doorway with steady blue eyes and she nodded "Alright… but remember, you offered."

_'Of course I did.' _his lips pulling into a smirk as he walked over to the bed and hopped up beside her. Amu grabbed another book and flipped it open to the first page with spell names and directions on how to perform the spells "Just let me know if you find something that might work… I'll talk to my parents about it tonight after Ami goes to sleep. Would you be alright with that?"

Ikuto nodded as he lowered his body down to the bed, laying adjacent to Amu on the bed and started looking over the spells that his mind couldn't really forget.

**AN: Alright! There is chapter two, I'm thinking about five chapters, but reviews are super important. This is my first story and I know it could be better but I had a short story project in my writing class in school, and I wanted to make it longer- because the teacher wanted a lousy 1500 words -and I just couldn't do that few words. So I changed some names and through in a lot more detail to make it into this… I'd like your views on everything and anything! \(^o^)/**

** I guess there isn't much more to say… if you want me to put Anime and Manga characters into my Author Notes lets me know…. See you all soon (I hope) ^^' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Make me Human Too**

**Ch.3**

** Elizabeth: Hello everyone out there reading! Welcome back for chapter 3 of my first fanfic! I appreciate all the favorites I've received and how many people are watching me and my story for updates! It means a lot that you are actually reading and taking a slight interest! \(^o^)/**

** Gaara: And thank you to both Dancing-Souls, for giving her the first review ever. And XxChopSueyxX, for being the first person to favorite this story and Elizabeth.**

** Ikuto: will you shut up Elizabeth and let them get on with the reading already? I want to find out why the hell you turned me back into a damn cat! I mean, how could you do that to me after three thousand years of being a cat already! I had a day of being a human and you took it away! I didn't even get to do anything but lay up on a roof moping! And why'd you make me mope?**

** Elizabeth: calm down a bit Ikuto, its not like I don't have-**

** Ikuto: I don't give a damn what you think your doing right! I want to be a human again and I want it now! I swear if you don't turn be back into a human I'm going to-**

** Shirosaki Hichigo: Oi! Shaddup ya stupid crybaby! My Eli is trying to write y'er damn story. If you don' wan' her to have you eaten by a dog I'd let her get back. :P**

** Elizabeth: You scare me Shiro. Seriously -_-' anyhow, I own no characters and I hope you all enjoy the plot… and don't worry, I'll try and put Amu in here with me and Shiro at the end of the chapter. ;^)**

** Shiro: enjoy de chappy, and don' forget to review! :D Elizabeth means no harm to the SPCA by the way… it was just the only accosiation she could think of at the time and she knows that they do not treat their animals like this and she only used the situations for her own writing needs… now read and enjoy. \o/ alright Eli… give me my candy now.**

The last thing Ikuto wanted to be doing was sitting around in Amu's bedroom, surrounded by her friends all petting him and cooing over the fact that 'she got a pet kitty' granted they weren't all too bad, but none of them ignored him, not even Kukai ignored him completely. Bright midday sunlight was filtering into the room from the large balcony doors that hung open as the teens all sat around looking at Amu's laptop she had opened to a movie theater website, trying to all decide which one to go to.

Ikuto didn't like the fact that they were planning this kind of thing in front of him, the fact that they weren't allowing activities that he could at least tag along to. He looked around the room before getting annoyed with Rima's constant harsh petting and slunk out from under her hand and over to Amu, sitting himself onto her lap with a glare at Rima.

_'Cant you at least make them leave me alone? I don't want to be treated like a stupid pet. And why cant you all go somewhere that I can at least tag along in this body? Like an amusement park or something?' _he looked up, big blue eyes making her feel like he was looking into her soul.

"Hey, would you guys mind maybe going to that new nature reserve maybe tomorrow? It supposed to be really cool, and with a bunch of exotic and colorful plants… what do you say?" Amu gave her friends a smile as she set her hand on top of Ikuto's head as her friends talked about the latest new release movie.

"Hey Amu… what's this book opened on your bed?" Amu looked up, fear covering her face as Rima pointed to the spell book opened to the last page Amu had left off at before her friends came over.

"Uh, it's a limited addition spell book… its just a pretend thing I got a while ago. It went with an older book series I was reading, the author came up with a bunch of spells and potions and put them into the book."

Rima raised an eyebrow "Then why does it say Volume one?" Amu looked at her bookcase at volumes two through ten with a sheepish expression. "Their cosplay props alright? I got the whole collection on my birthday one year, the costume for it is in my closet so I can go to conventions and stuff like that."

"Really? I wanna see you in your cosplay costume! I love that kinda stuff!" Kukai giving Amu a bright smile as Utau rolled her eyes at her boyfriend for being so pushy.

"N-nah, I really don't want to get it out… the costume probably doesn't even fit anymore."

"Awe. Common Amu! I wanna see it! You know I'm a sucker for my little sister looking cute!" Kukai giving her a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. Amu was about to do it before she stopped with a slight pout.

"And when did you become my older brother?" Kukai just smiled before hopping up and moving over to her closet on his own. His black swimming trunks hanging slightly low on his hips, long torso covering tank top showing off his slightly muscled arms as he opened the too doors and started rummaging through her hanging clothes.

Amu blanched when she realized that there was no costume in the back of her closet. With a quick costume idea Amu raised her hand to her nose and gave a quiet fake sneeze, making a costume appear in the back of her closet, hopefully not too suddenly for Kukai to have noticed.

"Aha! Found it! Now go put it on little sis! I want to see what you look like as a little witch- the kind way of saying it of course." Amu let out a sigh as everyone else in the room agreed to seeing her in the costume.

_'Amu… I wanna see too. Can you go get changed so we can see?' _Amu looked down at the big blue eyes and Amu melted, agreeing with Kukai instantly as he pushed the costume at her and made her go towards the door.

She ground her teeth once she stepped into the bathroom, and looked at the costume she conjured up; a short black skirt with sections hanging down passed her knees while the base of the skirt was half way down her thighs, long red and black stockings, tight red corset and red gloves. She quickly snapped her fingers, making the costume appear on her body and her pink hair move up into pigtails, classic X shaped clips on each as she looked at her reflection before fixing her breasts in the corset so she was more comfortable.

"This really just looks like I got it this year… oh well, they don't have to know, and it'll be good for Halloween in two weeks I guess." she shrugged before turning back to the door and opening it, turning towards her bedroom with a blush on her face, not possibly comfortable wearing something like that.

Getting into her room she was instantly approached by Rima and Utau, giving her a large hug as they admired the outfit they had hardly seen. Kukai and Nedshiko looked at the outfit, blushing slightly seeing their younger sister figure wearing something so provocative compared to her usual attire.

"I like it… you do look like quite the little witch-ling don't you? The only thing your missing is a hat… maybe I left it in the closet. Give me a sec." Kukai turned back towards the closet and Amu sneezed again, making a witch hat appear on the shelf behind a section of the wall in the corner. "Ha! Found it!" Kukai pulled a large black and red hat before holding it out towards her with a bright smile.

"Thanks Kukai… I guess I should get changed so I we could go to the movies? Or are we going to go to the drive in movie?" Kukai smirked before pointing to the roof and setting his other hand on his hip.

"To the drive through! My truck is ready and I got that new engine part that I needed… and I still have the seats in the back!" everyone cheered before Amu reached up and took her hat off before turning back towards the bathroom so she could 'change' back into her street clothes.

\(^o^)/

That night at the theater Amu hopped off the back of the truck with Ikuto, having her bag slung over her shoulder with an extra set of clothes since she was notorious for getting soda on herself at drive in movies.

"So Ikuto… have any ideas about how you might have turned human… or have you run across anything in the books yet?" Amu decided to put her blue tooth in her ear so it didn't look like she was completely insane.

_'No, the books haven't given me anything yet. But as for theories I have several. One of them being that it might have had something to do with all the magic that was around in the air… I could taste it almost, kinda like strawberries.' _Amu nodded, carefully watching Ikuto with all the looks he was getting and the fact that she didn't have a leash for him since he refused.

"Alright… we can try that if you want, I wouldn't mind trying to transfer magic to you… it might really work if that's the case, a high dose might be just what you need." Amu gave a smile as he turned towards the back of the concession stand that most couples hooked up behind since no one went back there for anything but that reason. "Alright… hop up here please." Amu tapped the top of a barrel and Ikuto followed her instructions and hopped up before sitting so he was facing her.

_'Alright… now what do I do Amu? Last time I kinda fell on you.' _Amu nodded before taking a deep breath, thinking.

"You said you could see my magic right? Was it a certain color?" Ikuto shook his head. Trying to remember.

_'Not really. It was just magic.' _Amu nodded as she set her hand out on the barrel in front of him and he set his paw on top of her hand.

"Alright… this should work, maybe… but only possibly." she concentrated a large amount of her magic into her hand as she closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to force the magic into Ikuto's hand.

"I think you can stop now Amu… and hand me the extra clothes you brought."

Amu's eyes popped open and her eyes locked with Ikuto's. "Your back!" she flung her arms around his neck, not really caring about the fact that he was sitting nude on the barrel.

"Alright Amu, as much as I'd like to continue hugging, I need to get dressed in the extra shirt and shorts you brought." Amu moved away and shoved her bag at him as she closed her eyes and turned her head away with a deep blush.

"R-right… I knew that."

Ikuto just smirked as he pulled the black board shorts out of the bag and tugged them on, thanking Amu for not taking the netted underwear out as he grabbed the shirt and tugged it on over his head of messy navy blue hair.

"Alright Amu, all dressed." Amu looked over and smiled seeing that her extra clothes fit him alright, the black tank top rode up a little, but only enough to show a sliver of the 'V' shape that he was proud of back before he turned into a cat.

"Ha! You did it Amu! Thank you!" Ikuto picked her up in a quick hug before spinning around a few times. "Thank you! It worked, you changed me back Amu."

"Alright! P-put me down please Ikuto." Amu let out a giggle as she was set back down and Ikuto looked at her for a moment.

The only emotion she could see was adoration, her face slowly painting itself a cute pink as he lowered his face so their foreheads were touching "Really Amu. Thank you, very much… Amour." he gave her confused face a smile at the French and moved back grabbing her bag and slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing her hand to pull her back towards the truck with all of her friends.

Amu was perplexed, knowing that she'd heard the word before but couldn't place the definition, but knew it was French of Latin. She didn't even register Ikuto buying the large soda she was going to get and tugging her back towards the truck.

It took Ikuto grabbing her hips and lifting her up so her butt was on the tailgate of the truck before she blinked a few times and noticed he was smiling at her friends. "Hey guys… I'm Ikuto, Amu's family friend… I came back to town and her parents said I could find her here… mind if I join?" his smile enchanting as he looked at Amu for a moment as Kukai and her other friends shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure man… lots of seats for everyone, is Amu alright? She seems a little… out of it." Ikuto just shrugged as he pulled himself up and helped Amu back to the seat beside the one he chose for his own. "Yeah… she's just trying to figure out a word I think…"

Kukai just smiled "Yeah… she isn't the best with words… but give her a pencil and blank paper and her art is amazing." this little snippet if information intrigued Ikuto, he hadn't seen much art at all, except a small drawing on Amu's wall that looked like him as a cat, but it looked like a black and white photo done by a computer.

"Really… I learn new things every day, don't I?" Ikuto's smirk covering his face as he looked back up at the flick playing on the large white wall that everyone was watching.

Amu walked into her house with Ikuto following close behind her, him trying to pull the tank down again before letting out a huff and just pulling it off over his head. "Thank god its summer… I'm going to have a shower, do you mind Amu?"

"No, go ahead, I'm going to try and find some food… dad has some more clothes you can use until tomorrow… and I guess I'll give dad a call and find out what event he's planning for the animal foundation." Ikuto just nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned towards the stairs so he could go up to the shower. "And don't forget that the towels are in the closet in the bathroom!" Amu's voice carrying up the stairs as she walked into the kitchen just to let out a yelp seeing Tadase sitting on the island in the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest and blonde hair messed up completely.

"T-Tadase? What are you doing here… drunk?" her heart beat slightly faster as Tadase looked at her, making her notice he was much more then just drunk.

"Amu… I want you back sooo bad… Yaya was nothing, just a good bonk whenever I wanted it. She's sorry, but I'm miserable without you… please?"

Amu opened her mouth but Tadase hopped off the island and walked up to her, giving her a sloppy open mouthed kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth forcing her to taste the beer he must have had, and the cigarette he had smoked.

Before she could do anything herself Tadase was ripped away from her and Ikuto pushed him up against the fridge. Forearm across his throat and knee pushing into Tadase's thigh making him immobile as Ikuto ground his teeth together.

"Don't you dare, ever touch her again you filthy drunken fuck." face scrunching in concentration as he tried not to vomit and gag at the putrid smell that was coming from the boy in front of him.

"L-let go of me! Who the hell are you?" Tadase's voice weak as his windpipe was being crushed, legs trying to kick out at Ikuto.

"I'm your worse fucking nightmare. How dare you come back here, let alone put your hands on her." Tadase grabbed Ikuto's arm that was over his throat and started to pull, wheezing out that he couldn't breathe.

"I-Ikuto… let him go, y-your killing h-him." Amu's tear stricken face coming into Ikuto's line of sight as she moved over and grabbed his arm, tears sliding down her face and pleasing expression as she asked him to stop killing Tadase several more times.

Ikuto let Tadase go right away and took a step back as Amu grabbed him still crying. "P-please… don't hurt people."

Ikuto slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, wondering what pissed him off so much about the blonde to make him want to kill the boy, and why the heck he couldn't control his anger for that few moments that it took him to begin crushing the teen's windpipe.

"Y-you tried to kill me!" Tadase looked absolutely scandalized as he got up and pointed at Ikuto, almost horrified when Ikuto stepped forward threateningly and hissed.

"Get out of here before I throw you out. Now." with a terrified expression at the fact that Ikuto's eyes shone a harsh electric blue color Tadase made his way out of the Hinamori house as quick as possible.

"W-why did you hurt him so badly?" Ikuto shook his head, keeping his glare trained in the doors direction as he tightened his arms slightly on Amu, keeping her close to his chest.

"I don't know why. I'm sorry… it just, angered me seeing him kissing you. And the fact that he reaked of beer and drugs just pissed me off more." Amu nodded into his chest before taking a deep breath of his fresh mint sent that was natural for him "You should probably go for your shower… I'm going to go to bed, um… the guest room is really Ami's toy room, I guess the couch would be-"

"Nah, I'll just sleep on the floor in your room. Here." Ikuto ran his hands down Amu's back and hooked his fingers under her knees, lifting her up so she was wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned for the stairs, her head moving to his shoulder as he walked, having him feel her wet tears hitting his bare shoulder.

Amu knew that Ikuto liked her, thanks to her spying she could figure that out, but she couldn't help but to not be embarrassed around him at that moment, something just felt safe about being around him whenever hew as human, even when he was a cat she felt safe.

Ikuto carried her into her bedroom and set her down on her bed before standing up slightly and kissing her forehead "Alright… try and get some sleep, I'll be in after my shower, don't worry about the blankets, I know where they are." Amu just nodded her head and crawled under the blankets, getting comfortable as her eyes drooped, feeling that familiar safety that Ikuto had made her sleepy so late at night.

\(^o^)/

Amu woke up much warmer then she thought she might, feeling something hard behind her she smiled slightly and snuggled deeper into the warmth that felt so much like a person, her arm feeling what she figured was one of her stuffed animals she still had and cuddling it closer to her chest.

"Mmm, morning Amour." the gently purred words in her ear made her freeze, as her hand explored what she realized wasn't a stuffed animal crushed against her breasts, and as she noticed it was Ikuto's arm circling around her from behind.

"Ah! You pervert!" Amu sat up and spun around, hitting Ikuto on the head a couple times before he covered his head whining "But it was cold on the floor last night! I could have gotten sick… and you're the one who grabbed my arm putting it around your waist last night… hey, stop hitting me."

He looked up at her with a slight smile as she stopped with a huff. Crossing her arms over her chest so he couldn't see anything with the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Ikuto smiled and wrapped his arms around her hips making sure to put his head on her upper thigh with a slight sigh "I'm sorry Amour… am I forgiven?"

"No… and stop calling me that, I don't even know what it means." Ikuto only smiled more and sat up giving her cheek a quick peck before hopping off the bed and leaving the room to go make some kind of breakfast for them.

Amu got into the shower as Ikuto stood in the kitchen thinking of a good idea for some kind of food to make for Amu, his beautiful Amour.

Getting an idea into his head Ikuto straightened up and launched himself forward and he started rummaging through the cupboards looking for the right stuff for him to make his master idea for his darling Amu.

"Ikuto? Your human again I see." Ikuto jumped almost out of his skin as Mr. Hinamori walked into the kitchen only slightly shocked.

"Uh, yes sir… hope you don't mind, but I'm making breakfast… would you like me to make some for everyone?" Mr. Hinamori nodded his head with a kind smile.

"Why yes, I think our family would like that." Ikuto nodded as he turned back to the stove, getting the element up to temperature and getting a large bowl out of the upper cupboard so he could mix what he needed together.

"Uh, Mr. Hinamori… remember how I mentioned before that, I'm old fashioned in may ways…"

Looking up Mr. Hinamori looked at Ikuto's back as he continued working over the stove, eyebrow raised as he answered "Yes Ikuto… I remember."

"Well… I'd like to ask your permission to pursue a relationship with Amu, if it wouldn't be too bold." Mr. Hinamori raised both eyebrows as Ikuto turned around and looked at her father as sinserly as possible.

"Well, you are definably much older then my daughter… and undead. But truly, I have no problem with it, and now adays girls usually decide their own boyfriends… I don't believe in arranged marriages or anything like that." Ikuto gave a smile and nodded his head before turning back towards the stove.

"Do you know how many pieces of French toast your going to want?" Mr. Hinamori answered Ikuto's questions before letting Ikuto know that if he needed anything to just go into the living room and get someone.

\(^o^)/

Amu came bouncing down the stairs after her shower, bright smile on her face as she skipped into the kitchen to be greeted with a plate of hot French Toast Ikuto held out for her. "Here you go Amu." he gave her a smile as she took the plate and walked over to the island, setting it down and starting to eat.

"Thank you Ikuto… I didn't know you could cook." a slight blush marring her face as she smirked at him.

"Shhh, mums the word about being able to cook Amour." his voice dropping back down to a low purr as he spoke his new nickname for her.

"What does that even mean? and why do you keep calling me that Ikuto." he only gave a smile as he shrugged, grabbing a plate filled with French toast for his own, already having given everyone in Amu's family a plate.

"It means nothing bad I promise… so, do you have any plans for today?" Amu nodded her head as she swallowed another mouthful of French toast.

"Yeah, Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Neghiko, wanted me to go to the mall with them, something about showing off me in that new mini skirt in front of Tadase on his date or something."

Ikuto gave a smirk as he set his elbows on the island and looked Amu in the eyes "Well, we could always be on a triple date… I have noticed that your friends are kind of all hooked up. It'd make you less of a fifth wheel and it'd give another reason for Tadase to be pissed… and I just really don't trust the guy after last night."

Amu's face flushed a bright red as Ikuto leaned forward so he face was right in front of hers. "Or… we could ditch your friends, and go on an actual date… you, me, a movie… or this really nice place I know that's kind of a secret."

"How about we keep something like that for after I get this human thing permanent? After my shower I looked back at a page in the spell book that fell off my bookcase, and I think I found the spell that the old witch used to change you… and if I know the spell that she used it wont be nearly as hard to find a spell to undo it or a potion that I could make. But as far as I can tell, the closer range you stay to a large magical source- a constant large magical source you'll be fine. So if you stay close to me, it should be fine and we wont have to freak out about you turning back into a cat in the middle of public or anything. And of course your coming, we need to get you a wardrobe don't we?"

Ikuto just gave her a smile, taking in all the information with a smile as he grabbed his glass of milk and nodded "Sounds wonderful Amu… so, it's a date?"

"No. I'd like an actual date to be something better then walking around a mall buying you clothes and making that cheating- yeah… not today. Like I said; after we get this whole human thing permanent for you."

Ikuto grabbed their empty plates and put them down into the sink and putting water over them so the sticky syrup wouldn't stay on the plates and turn hard.

"Alright… whelp, I'm good to go whenever you are." Amu nodded and stood up, stretched and headed towards the door with Ikuto trailing slightly behind him.

Ikuto could only smirk in the mall, he had pulled Amu into his lap as they all sat down in the food court. Tadase looked scandalized when he looked over and saw Ikuto whispering into Amu's ear and making her giggle. He had gotten enough clothes to last him a while.

He had changed into one of his new sets, his tight long sleeved shirt pulling over his lean muscles and his tight black jeans hugging his legs nicely, new accessories including; several chocker necklaces, a couple wrist bands, and enough chains to wrap his body twice.

"So, have you figured out what Amour means Amu?" she shook her head, giggling stopping as she just looked at his deep blue eyes blushing. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually… but you know that you'll be cheating if you ask anyone, right Amour?" she nodded with a slight sigh before breaking eye contact and grabbing her chocolate shake.

"So Amu… dating your family friend now?" Kukai giving her a wild smirk as Utau punched his arm. "Hey! I have a right to ask! She's like my own flesh and blood you know!" his smile widening as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist pulling her bright smiling face closer.

"No, not yet. We've decided to wait a few days or weeks… kinda to see if it will actually work before we make it official… don't mind, do you big brother?" Kukai shrugged before looking Ikuto seriously in the eye and warning.

"Don't you dare, break her heart Ikuto… or else I'm pretty sure we'll all come and get you." Ikuto nodded with a serious expression before everyone at the table broke out into laughter, Ikuto wrapping his arms around Amu's waist as he set his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you all for helping me pick out the clothes by the way, I cant believe that the plane lost my luggage like some cheap TV show or movie." no one really minded so they all shrugged and gave a nonchalant 'your welcome' before going back to their conversations.

Ikuto let out a sigh after a few minutes, wondering why all of Amu's friends like just sitting around looking at a computer screen, or reading books. "Amu… I'm going to grab a book and head up onto the roof… want to join me?" he looked over and noticed her shake her head in the negative.

"Not really right now Ikuto. Maybe in a few." Ikuto nodded and stood up, grabbing the spell book he had last stopped on and walked over to her balcony.

"What are you doing Ikuto? don't you get onto the roof by the hatch to the attic?" Rima looking at him as if he was insane, with her bright eyes looking at him from over Nadehiko's shoulder.

"Nah, too many steps when I can just climb up." Ikuto gave a smile as he climbed up onto the railing and set the book onto the shingling before pulling himself up with a slight huff, wondering why Amu thought doing nothing like her friends was something more interesting then going for a walk, or going to a museum, maybe even going to the park and just sitting on the swings in his lap.

He didn't like the fact that Amu hadn't bookmarked the page, but had just told him which book the spell was in, so with a sigh he began reading from the last spell he had read and continued, not even half way through the book.

"Man… I just don't feel like talking today. Wonder what's happened to me Kukai… it just doesn't feel the same without Ikuto sitting beside me."

"Didn't you have a cat named Ikuto?" Kukai wondering how many cats Amu had gone through in the last year alone.

Amu quickly shook her head "No, I haven't had another cat since Su. But what does this have to do with me wanting Ikuto around all the time?" Ikuto heard a scoff from Kukai before a slight eek from Amu as Kukai gave her head a noogie.

"My little sister… geeze, your are about as stupid as the say we met. Figure it out Amu… but I'll give you a hint, Amour, if a French word." Kukai walked back into Amu's room, leaving her on the balcony thinking as best she could.

"I wonder… does it mean shortie?"

"Wrong!" Ikuto looked at her from over the edge of the roof with a smile as Amu jumped.

"Ikuto! What-what are you doing up there?"

"I said I was going out on the roof. Anyhow, can you tell me which page the spell you found was on? I don't feel like reading through the entire volume." Amu nodded, face flushed a bright red as she leaned back against the railing with a slight sigh.

"It was on page four-fifty-eight. Um, you didn't-"

"Hear you and Kukai? Yeah I did. But don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually Amour." his voice dropping down to that low seductive purr again as he said his nickname for her.

"Why cant you just tell me what it means? Its not like its my fault that you know more languages then anyone should Ikuto." he just gave a smirk before vanishing from her line of sight as he got comfortable back on the roof so he could find an permanent antidote for the spell that old hag had used against him.

"Fine, I'm going to my French English dictionary right now to find out the meaning for that word!" Amu stomped back into her room, passed her friends amused expressions as she grabbed the book and sat down on her bed with a huff.

"Hey guys… maybe we should leave her to find out what Amour means… all in favor?" Rima looked around as everyone raised their hands and gave a nod "Alright then. We'll see you tomorrow Amu." Amu just gave a short wave as she turned the pages looking for the word, angered at the fact that it was a English to French dictionary and not the other way around.

"Stupid book! Why cant you have both halves of the stupid puzzle I'm working with!" her metaphor sounding odd to her own ears as she flipped pages after page reading the French meanings.

m(-_-)m

It took a while, but as Ikuto finally found the spell he let out a slight whoop before grabbing the book and sliding off the roof, turning towards Amu's bedroom to find her still looking through the dictionary.

"Amu, I found it… the counter spell- well, its more of a potion then a spell." Amu looked up with a glare, she had been looking at the same page for a while now, reading the definition over and over again to make sure that she was reading the right thing.

"You spell that A.M.U.O.R. right Ikuto?" Ikuto nodded as he walked over, setting the spell book down and pointing to the potion and the list of ingredients and the right steps to make it correctly.

"Yeah, now if you read this part right here it says we need something called a Patty-Bloom. And I flipped to the back of the book and discovered that those are flower that can only be found on cliffs in magical districts… and as far as I know there has been no such district in over one thousand years."

"It means love."

"Yes, yes Amour means- what?" Ikuto's eyes going wide as Amu looked at him with her head tilted, legs crossed in front of her and eyes wide in confusion.

"Amour means love… doesn't it? that's what the book says." Ikuto couldn't help the slight blush that covered his face, he hadn't thought that she'd get it quite that quickly.

"Well yeah, of course it means love… I couldn't possibly call you something like shortie… could I? Now back to the potion, we-"

"Why did you give me that nickname?"

Ikuto just shrugged as he got up and walked over to the bookcase grabbing another book of magical places of ancient. "Because… I thought it'd be fun?" Ikuto's trying to dodge the topic, not knowing what she was thinking about him at all at that moment.

Amu got up, looking at him with a stern face as he walked around her and over to the bed before sitting down and starting to flip through pages. Amu grabbed his face and pulled him so he was looking directly at her. "Tell me Ikuto. Why did you give me that nickname?"

Without really thinking Ikuto moved his head forward and planted his lips on Amu's. She let out a gasp and let go of his face, giving him opportunity to gently cup her face as he deepened the kiss for a moment.

Breaking the short kiss Ikuto looked at Amu for a moment with slightly lidded eyes, noticed her deep red blush. "Because it reflects my emotions to the letter." his voice just above a whisper as he lowered his hand from her cheek.

"B-but… we don't even know each other well enough to say something like that!" Amu's face deep red as she looked around the room, trying not to look at his eyes that she knew would captivate her.

"I've been through a lot alright? And I've never had a connection with anyone quite like how I feel for you. I'm not going to pressure you into saying anything like it alright? I just want to let you know that the feelings are true… but I really wouldn't mind getting back to the thought of finding the right supplies for the potion so I can stay human for hopefully a while… possibly a lifetime." Amu blushed before nodding her head, trying not to think of the kiss that had just taken place.

"Anyhow Amu, the only ingredient I don't know is Patty-Bloom… and it says magical places are the only place you can find them. But like I said, I haven't know of any place like that for over a thousand years." Amu nodded grabbing the book of magical places around the world and she stared flipping through pages trying to get to her country.

"These places really are all gone… how in the world are we going to find a Patty-Bloom if it has to be on a cliff in a magical place?" Amu groaned falling face first into her mattress as her father passed the door.

"Amu darling… did you just say a Patty-Bloom?" propping herself up on her elbows Amu nodded with a huff. As her father took a few steps into her room to look at the books the two teens had open on the bed.

"Yes dad. But all the places to find one are filled in with office buildings or just gone in general. Do you have any idea where we might find some?"

"Of course sweetie… this was supposed to wait until your power level was higher, but since its for a potion for Ikuto here; there is a cliff just to the east a few miles, and it had a cave that leads to Patty-Blooms… the only place in the world to get them. Our family has guarded the field and given Patty-Blooms to wizards who need them for a long time. We cultivate them and make sure that the field doesn't run out." Amu gave her father a smile as she sat up.

"So if I get the Patty-Blooms you'll make the potion for Ikuto?" her smile lighting up her face as her dad only nodded kindly. "Of course dear… but you cant let Ami know what your doing… and you need to baby sit her tonight for your mother and I."

"Yay I love you daddy!" Amu hopped off the bed and gave her father a large hug, not really caring that Ikuto was chuckling behind her at the fact she was acting like a five year old. "I'll get that Patty-Bloom and I'll watch Ami, promise."

"Alright… just make sure to read all about Patty-Blooms before you go out there tonight… there is a book in my study about them if you want." Amu nodded an let her dad go as she skipped out of the room to his study so she could grab the book.

"Ikuto… you cant let her go. Its too dangerous for her power level to be there on her own, and someone really has to watch Ami tonight- her powers are going to act up a bit because of the candy she got into. don't let Amu leave for the field on her own, alright?" Ikuto nodded with a stern expression.

"Understood Mr. Tsugumu. I'll go after the Patty-Bloom for Amu." giving a nod Mr. Hinamori turned and walked back down the hall as if nothing had happened.

"Alright Ikuto! I got the book, lets start-"

"Amu dear, Ikuto darling! Come down here please!" Midori calling up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright mom!" Amu vanished from her bedroom leaving Ikuto as he grabbed up the books, making sure to memorize their page numbers.

"Amu, Ikuto darling, we need the two of you to watch Ami tonight. Your father and I decided that we need a date and just kind of felt like salsa dancing " Ikuto nodded, walking over to the couch and setting down the books before walking back over to Amu and taking the book on Patty-Blooms.

"Hey Ikuto! Give it back I-"

"Amu, it only makes sense that I go. Your dad already said it was a cliff and I cant die. I'll read up on the flowers and go out and get them. It'll be perfectly fine, promise." Amu just rolled her eyes turning back to her smiling parents as Ikuto plopped down opening the book and starting to read over the pages quicker then most people, his eyes just skimming over the letters really and his mind taking in every single letter.

T_T

He really didn't know what his mind was thinking when he sad he'd do it, other then the fact that yeah, it'd be much safer then her going climbing down a cliff when he was undead, possibly, he still didn't know if he could die when he transformed into a human.

With a sigh Ikuto moved his hand down a bit and got ready to move his foot before the new spot he had chosen for his hand made it slip, putting all his weight onto his one foot and one hand still gripping a sharp rock.

"Ow! Shit this hurts!" Ikuto moved his free hand over to a tree root and tested the strength of it before moving again, getting that much closer to the cave entrance. "Stupid… damn flowers, I swear, if I ever have to find another damn Patty-Bloom I'm going to jump off this cliff." his voice nothing but a low grumble as he started to move faster, getting the hang of how to place his feet and where to grab with his hands. "I love you opposable thumbs… I love you so much." his grimace turning into a smile as he thought about the fact that if he did this they would be there to stay.

Feeling his foot slip Ikuto gasped, ready to feel the familiar sensation of falling before his hands caught him, allowing him to look down and see that it was the cave entrance that his foot had slid into. "Alright… almost home free."

With the grace of a cat once again Ikuto slid into the cave entrance and looked around the dark cavern, feeling his heart thumping in his chest as his mind remembered the gnomes that the Hinamori's had protecting the Patty-Blooms… he hated gnomes, they weren't cute garden ornaments like everyone though, more like ugly little people who needed anger management sessions with an overpaid psychologist.

"Alright… now, all I have to do is outsmart the-"

"Hello cat-boy!" Ikuto froze as the pair of small beady, yellow eyes glared at him from the darkness.

"Cat-boy? Really, the ears are gone." Ikuto pointed to the top of his head before feeling the fur covered ears and he let out a sigh. "Nevermind. Listen, I need to get a Patty-Bloom, so if you don't mind I'm just going to-"

"No way thief-cat! You're not getting a single one of these patty-Blooms… if I have to I'll skin the cat with my bare hands." Ikuto stood up straight, looking down at the small little big nosed gnome, glaring at the white hair under the pointy hat that he was starting to hate.

"How about we just see you try it gnome… I've gotten passed hundreds of you things before… as a cat." Ikuto stopped for a moment, wondering why he was bothering to talk to the stupid gnome before just hopping forward and over the gnome, getting ready to fight it off as he grabbed the Patty-Blooms he'd need.

Amu just sighed, she had finally gotten Ami to go to sleep and had turned the TV on, wondering if she should use the house phone to give her cell- with Ikuto -a call and see how he was doing.

Reaching over ready to dial her number the door burst open and Ikuto ran through before slamming it shut again huffing and puffing, holding the door shut with his body weight.

"Ikuto! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Ikuto nodded "Y-yeah… just fine… the gnome followed me home though." Amu just gave a nod as she stood up and walked over to the door.

Amu pulled it open and looked down at the ugly little gnome before yelling "Its me! Now shut up and go back to your cave you stupid gnome!" without caring about what the gnome did next Amu slammed the door shut on the gnome and turned back towards the couch, ready to fall asleep now that she knew Ikuto was back and safe.

"What do I do with this Amu?" Ikuto held up the Patty-Bloom for Amu to see, and when her eyes were trained on it she let out a sigh, loving the look of the magical glowing flower, there in Ikuto's hands. Glowing red and indigo roses, accompanied by glowing berries and a shimmer that just made it shine with how much magical properties the flower held.

"In a vase I guess." Ikuto nodded and set the Patty-Blooms down inside the vase that Amu had pointed to.

"Alright, I'm going to go up for a shower, then I'm going to sleep. Hope you don't mind." Amu shook her head as Ikuto climbed the stairs and Yoru hopped up on her lap.

"Ah! Yoru… when did you get in here?" Yoru just tilted his head 'Ami let me in two days ago… you've been too busy with Ikuto to notice me though.'

"Was not! I don't thin of Ikuto like that."

'I never said you- wait! Amu, you can hear me?' Amu nodded "Of course… I could hear you for a while, I just never answered you before because you never said anything worth while."

Yoru just glared at her for a minute before hopping on her chest and pushing his head into her chin. 'You're a big meanie Amu… I love you.' she just gave a smile petting him "Yeah, yeah… all cats do." she just smiled as Yoru started to purr on her chest, making them both fall asleep with the soothing feeling that just seemed right for each of them. "I guess I found my black cat… well, kitten."

"Amu… Amu, wake up Amu… I have some news for you." Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto's face almost right in front of her and shook her head, hitting their noses together as she moved. "Nooooo, too tired Ikuto… let me sleep."

"But Amu, I'm not dead. isn't that great? You dad made the potion last night when they got back… I'm a normal human! And I didn't turn into dust!" Amu's eyes shot open and she sat up, glad that Ikuto moved back so they didn't bump heads. "Are you serious?"

Ikuto nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that was the only possible threat, and I'm here… I didn't turn into dust… we don't know if I'm still immortal or not… but I'm alive!"

Amu's face turned bright red in anger before she smacked him "How in the hell could you do that! You got my dad to make the potion for you, and you don't even wake me up to tell me! You could have died and then I just wouldn't have been able to say goodbye! How could you do that to me?" tears running down Amu's cheeks as she curled her legs up to her chest.

"Amu… I figured me just going through with it would be better… I didn't think you cared that much Amu."

"Of course I care! How the hell could you think that I don't care! Your must think I'm a terrible person!" Ikuto just gave her a smile as he gave her cheek a soft peck.

"I know you care… its just hard to get you to say it. Anyhow… we get that date now, right?" Amu just looked up before getting ready to punch Ikuto again, his smirk covering his face as he got ready to dodge.

**AN:**

**Me: alright… I'm not all that great with endings, so I kind of just left it off there. I hope you guys don't mind. This is the end of 'Make me Human Too' my very first fanfic ever! XD.**

**Shiro: Yes, Eli here is done the story, and she's going to start on a-**

**Me: Shiro! don't you dare tell them that! That privilege is reserved for Gaara! How horrible of you!**

**Gaara: *smirks***

**Shiro: but Eli… that's sooo mean! why cant I tell them that your thinking about a-**

**Gaara: crossover fanfic of Bleach and ShugoChara, possibly Naruto and Kingdom Hearts, too. She thinks there needs to be more crossovers that actually sound kinda coolish. Heheh.**

**Me: alright Gaara, just because you're my favorite from Naruto don't get smug about it… Shiro is my favorite from Bleach you know.**

**Gaara: No its not… your favorite from Bleach is Ulquiorra.**

**Shiro: *Gasp* Eli… tell me its not true.**

**Me: *sweat drops* of course its not. Gaara your grounded. Anyhow, please review and don't be shy to tell me if it sucks. And or if you want me to continue this story with my cross over with them all in collage.**

**Ikuto: and remember, Elizabeth owns no characters and only the story plot… I'm not sure if she mentioned any songs in this chapter, but if she did, she doesn't own them either.**

**Amu: nice going Ikuto… that was as smooth as crunchy peanut-butter. Of course she doesn't have any songs above! Where the hell would she have put the songs in our story you knuckleheaded idiot!**

**Ikuto: ouchy Amu… that hurt, quite a lot.**

**Shiro: *Laughing hysterically at Ikuto* dude… you are such a whipped kitten! Oh, oh its too much! I cant take it… hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: oh god… I have a lunatic for an assistant… please review… and save me from Shiro maybe? That would be nice. Love you all, and thank you for reading! XD and I apologies for spelling mistakes… but I'm looking for someone that I know personally to Beta for me, and that might take a while. Bye!**


End file.
